Save and Sound
by ellie.reynolds.777
Summary: AU at age 13 every one get testes to be categorized, in this world you are either Dominant, Submissive, Alpha, Beta or care giver or the elite title Guardian who watch and protect this balance,but the most rare and precious category is "Little". Sam cheats on his test and pays the price of that Cheat-Meltdown and John and Dean take him to re-do the test-this time with an expert
1. Chapter 1

**Safe and Sound**

John Winchester looked over at his youngest son, Sam, who was leaning to his left and had his legs rested upon the car's dashboard - headphones on listening to the CD walk man Dean had got him for his 16th birthday. His son finally had had a growth spurt and was now 5'8, still smaller than him (6'3) and Dean (6'2) but at least he was not as short as he was last year. The pediatric MD that had seen him at Jim's place confirmed that he was still growing. He might even surpass Dean and John - the doctor had said that even though he'd started his growth spurt at 16, boys grew until 18 to 22 so still had time. That would be something to see John mused to himself.

Sam might be 17, but something had been bothering John since Sam was 13, took the test and been categorized. Until now, he'd not wanted to acknowledge his doubts, since the center's tests were rarely wrong. However now that Sam was 17, a senior in high school, and would be turning 18 in two months, graduating in 3 – he could no longer ignore the signs which had been there since he'd first done the test.

Especially after this weekend's incident.

John sighed remembering. He felt like crap after the fiasco. They'd gotten Sam home, showered and tucked in bed. After, John had watched his youngest curled up on his side, one hand gripped on Dean's t-shirt, as Dean rubbed Sam's back. John had realized he and Dean needed to talk, but he knew that Dean wouldn't want to see anything wrong with Sam. "Sam is just being Sam" was Dean's first reaction last night, but John had finally convinced Dean to allow him to get Sam re-tested.

What harm could that do?

 **Sunday (Last Night)**

Dean had sighed, looking at his dad arms crossed "He's gonna flip."

"And there-in lies the problem Dean. He is always freaking out or throwing temper tantrums."

"Not with me."

"No Dean. That's not true. You have to coax him, trick him, bribe him or find ways to get him to cooperate. That's just as exhausting as when he argues with me and starts hollering."

"I don't mind as long as it keeps Sammy happy."

"Dean, I am not doing this to make Sam unhappy. I'm doing this so we can better understand what is going on with him and maybe actually keep him happy."

"He already took the test, like everyone else, at 13. Why make him take a second one? He passed with flying colors" Dean reminded John.

"Exactly. He passed with flying colors, although his behavior and actions have proven contrary to the results. The thing about your brother is that he treats all tests as a challenge. He attacks with gusto to pass them."

"What are you saying?" Dean was curious.

"Come on Dean. I know you have the same suspicions as me. Sam found a way to beat the program so he could get the results he wanted to score, not the actual results the program was meant to provide to categorize him."

"Well, Sammy is smart enough to pass it and not let himself be tricked."

"It's not about passing or failing; it's about helping you so later you don't explode in a negative way later in life" John argued, then sighed "imagine if someone who had 100% submissive personality got scored as a Dominant or a Dominant as a submissive?"

"Well that would never happen. It would would be a catastrophe waiting to happen."

"That's why some people need to get tested twice, due to their environment and up bringing, especially if they show certain signs."

"I don't follow."

"It's been known to happen. "If the true personality is never found out and the person continues denying themselves, it can come out in negative ways; frustration, depression, argumentativeness or even self- harm, because they don't not know what they want or need. They'll only feel a constant empty need."

John continued, "However, someone can function as a submissive or vice versa. For example, a submissive could be the head boss of a conglomerate corporation - but when he gets home he unwinds to his true personality trait. For some it's not a 24 hour lifestyle."

"Okay I get that, but what does all this have to do with Sam?"

Dean paused for a second, as if a light came on in his head "So you think Sammy's melt down in that our door large flea market was something like that?"

"Melt down? Dean, he took out three security guards while sobbing his eyes out calling for you."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck "Sammy hates strangers, we taught him not to talk to them" Dean accused. "They should not have approached him and took him by surprise."

"Dean they were only doing their job. One of them noticed Sam looking confused and scared. He just wanted to help him, see if he was lost."

"It was my fault! I shouldn't have left him alone. I thought he was behind me. I didn't notice when he got distracted and moved away."

"Hey it wasn't your fault Ace. If anything its mine for failing to read the signs sooner than now. This could have been completely avoided."

"So how do you think we should proceed? If Sammy did outsmart the test at 13, can you imagine how much faster he can do it at 17?" Dean questioned.

"Not this time Dean, this one comes highly recommend by Jim."

"How?"

"This one is specifically for a functioning human with either A/B/O, Dominant or submissive traits. Most importantly it's for functioning "little ones". Also they specialize in people with our back ground" John smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Hunters."

"You're kidding? Really?" Dean sounded surprised.

"So what do you say Dean-O. On board with me?" John asked.

"If you really believe it will help Sammy, then yeah."

"I know it will and I know you know deep down it's the best thing that we can do for him."

"Yeah okay, but he's still not going to be happy" Dean remarked.

"I'm not going to give him a choice" John replied.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"You'll see and your gonna help with this plan" John smiled.

 **Back to the present: Monday 10 am**

John reached over and tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam looked over to his dad and took the head phones off.

"We're here son" John informed Sam.

Sam sat up and looked around and saw the light gray building with the reflective sliding glass doors. He scrunched up his face and looked over at his dad "You said we were going to the doctor's?" Sam looked confused.

"We are" John got out of the truck.

Sam followed suit, "Wait, this is a center, not a doctor's office."

"The center is run and employed by doctors, you know that Sam, so come on."

"Yeah, I know but you never said we were going to a Center" Sam argued.

"I never said we weren't or what kind of doctor, you be doing a check-up with" John easily replied. John kept walking towards the center's doors and realized Sam had stopped walking alongside. He looked back and Sam was standing looking mad, but scared too.

"Sam now."

"No!" Sam crossed his arms standing his ground.

John sighed, he knew it was not going to be easy but this time he would not lose his temper. He knew how to react to Sammy's stand-off now. He wasn't being disobedient or disrespectful it was because Sam was scared, like any little kid was when faced with the unknown.

"It's okay, Sammy nothing to be afraid of" John gently told Sam.

Sam face turned red "I'm not afraid" he spurted anger in his voice.

"Really? Well all right then you'll have no problem going inside."

Sam was biting his lower lip whilst stepping back and forwards trying to decide what to do. John recognized the signs and inwardly smiled knowing this time Sam would be receptive.

"Sam I mean it, move your butt now" John ordered. Right on queue, Sam bitch faced his dad.

As Sam open his mouth to retort, John beat him to the punch "You got to the count of three little boy" John warned. John didn't think it was possible but Sam's face got even more red as he quickly scanned the area to see if anyone was listening. John had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress a laugh from escaping.

"1" John started to count.

Sam blanched "Wait … you can't do that!"

"2."

"Okay, okay" Sam scrambled up the steps towards John. John turned around and smiled before walking through the sliding glass doors to enter the cool air conditioned lobby. Sam was right along-side him. He walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi John Winchester, friend of Jim Murphy. We have a 10:15am appointment with Dr. Matthew Jacobs" John smiled at the brunet with a silver streak in her hair.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm Marsha the doctor's assistant. Yes Dr. Jacobs is expecting you and Sam" she smiled brightly as she looked over John's shoulder. He saw her trying to see over him and wondered why before it hit him. Sam was no longer next to him but behind him, hunched low. John smiled, apologetic, to the Nurse and reached with one arm behind him and grab Sam's arm and pulled him forward.

'Hello Sam nice to meet you" Marsha's voice was sweet and gentle like she knew what Sam's type was. Sam's reaction was expected.

He straitened up and looked defiant. "Hello" his voice was strong and self-confidant. Marsha looked over at John a small amused smile on her face.

"Well, right this way gentlemen' she said as she led the way.

Sam walked alongside John with a scowl on his face "This is stupid" he said to John.

"What do you mean?"

"I know why we're here and it's really dumb Dad, you want to get me re-tested" Sam's voice was accusing and mad.

John was not going to lie to Sam "Yes I do."

"Why?! You never got Dean re-tested and he's always acting more immature than his age!"

"No. He acts exactly like a young immature 21 year old should act. One who loves to tease his little brother" John supplied.

Before Sam could retort, Marsha stop in front of a door and knocked "Come in" a voice responded.

Marsha opened the door and lead John and Sam in. She stood to the side and nodded to the doctor before excusing herself.

A lithe built man was standing there. He had graying hair and wore glasses. He was exactly John's height and smiled warmly as he greeted them.

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr. Winchester" he said as he shook John's hand "and this must be Sam" he turns and addressed the adolescent.

Sam hesitated but then he gripped the doctor's hand with a firm shake. "Whoa quite a grip you have there" the doctor smiled. Sam looks at him puzzled, trying to decide if he testing him or just greeting him normally. Sam decides the latter.

"Well growing up with an ex-marine for a father, leaves no room for self-confidence issues" Sam answered smartly and relaxed. He knew how this worked. He was being tested now visually and could detect the doctor trying to see any psychological traits or vibes from Sam.

"I'll bet" Dr. Jacobs replied motioning to the big chairs in front of his desk for them to have a seat. He sat behind his desk and pulled a file in front of him.

"Wow" the doctor looked impressed "In all my life in this field I've never seen test scores like this, they are off the chart. I am surprised you didn't test Guardian or even a lead Alpha, but it came down to the final visual versus the written." Sam sat straighter and proud realizing that he had this in the bag.

However, he got a surprise instead of the doctor asking John – "How can we help him?" or "Why did you bring Sam in?" he said "Okay John, why don't you come back at around 1pm? I think Sam should be finished by that time. Don't worry about him getting hungry at lunch time, the center does provide snacks for him until you pick him up and take him home." Dr. Jacobs finished and stood up as did John. The doctor shook John's hand one more time.

Sam startled when he realized his dad was actually leaving. He jumped up from his seat. "Wait, where are you going?!

Johns stopped and gave Sam a reassuring smile "Hey it's all right kiddo. I'll be back before you know it." He reached out and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam shook his head but John walked out the door. Sam was stunned. "What the hell just happened?" he thought.

Once Dr. Jacobs closed the door, he crossed over to another door and smiled at Sam "Why don't you come this way and we can proceed?" Sam took a few steps back.

"Wait, why?"

"You're here to take a test Sam, I thought your father had informed you?"

"Yeah he did, but you just said I scored off the charts?"

Dr. Jacobs smiled at "Yes which is why we are doing a series of other tests that are not the same as the ones you took when you were 13. You scored off the chart for the written tests but you scored average and two points below average for the physical and visual tests. This should have given the center pause, but they concluded you must be smart as a Beta but not physically strong as an Alpha or mentally strong as a Guardian" Jacobs explained.

"What?" he'd never heard of a retest being different than the first.

"This will be more a visual and behavioral, so no written paper work, multiple choices, or solving puzzle on a screen, just pure hands on" Dr. Jacobs explained to Sam.

"Psychological" Sam smirked. Now he knew the rules of this game.

"Of course I was not trying to trick you. I will explain each test, and you can answer or do what you think is best to the best of your ability, whatever comes natural for you to do."

"Eliminate all doubt from the patient and they will be more receptive - Karl Abrahams" Sam quoted.

"You're familiar with Karl Abrahams' works in patient psychoanalysis?" Jacobs was impressed.

"Some of his works" Sam replied easily. He felt relaxed and confident, completely in his element. "I'm more interested in Carl Jung's theories on the collective unconscious mind."

"Really? That's quite impressive for a young man of your age. Are you looking into studying psychology?"

More at ease now he followed Dr. Jacobs out of his office into the hallway. Sam adjusted the straps on his back pack slung over his shoulders. He'd brought two books in case he got bored and his laptop, a gift from John and Dean last year for his 17th birthday.

"No, not really I'm actually interested in Law."

As they strolled down the hall way Sam noticed the walls were beige with some bright colors in patterns as borders. There were a couple of closed doors every few paces. They talked about Sam's hobbies and his favorite subjects in school. Dr. Jacobs stopped in front of a door and told Sam to hold on a minute as he walked in. Coming back out he apologized to Sam and proceeds to the next door 10 steps down.

They entered, but Sam stalled in the door way. "I am really sorry, but looks like Dr. Elizabeth Wolf is still using the sound room I was hoping to start with. This is one of the unoccupied waiting areas so you won't feel uncomfortable while we wait."

Sam eyed the whole room and looked up at Dr. Jacobs "You gotta be kidding me?"

"Something wrong Sam?" Jacobs asked amused.

"Other than this room looks like something out of the imagination of a little kid's mind, no not at all' Sam said sarcastically.

The room was full of all types of toys on shelves and in toy boxes. The carpeted floor was an array of colorful pattern in squares. The three tables had arts and supplies sitting neatly on top.

"Seriously you want us to sit in here and wait?"

Before Dr. Jacobs could reply his beeper went off, he looked down at it.

"I am sorry Sam I will be right back, I need to take this" he said walking out. Sam sighed, turned around and looked at the room again.

"No trickery huh?" he muttered under his breath. He walked in a little more, appearing to look around casually, but in reality putting the last 9 years of training he'd had to use. He saw the room with eyes of a hunter, things normal people would miss he could detect.

He spotted the medium sized mirror hanging on the wall on the left side of the room. Walking over, he noticed immediately that it was embedded. Sam shook his head, two way mirrors "God really" he thought "can they be more obvious?"

Next, he walked over to the arts and craft tables, circling them, nonchalantly picking randomly at the markers and colored pencils. He noticed it on the second table. One of the erasers was different. He pretend to pick one up cavalierly and casually studied the other from the corner of his eyes, remembering not to draw attention to what he was doing from his training. He realized it had a micro-chip microphone to catch any sounds, as he put a colored pencil back in the bucket.

Sam turned, looking across the room to see a bean bag. He walked over to it and sat down. Leaning his head back as if he was bored, he observed the ceiling through silted eyes. Seeing nothing, he started sitting up slowly and saw the whiteboard. He noticed the two screws on the corner of the boards. There were very small discrepancies that didn't match the bottom screws. Anyone else would have missed that.

"Cameras…wow they really are thorough here to keep an eye on all your movements and interactions" he thought. "Kay, I'll give them a show, not much, but something to call off this whole freaking experiment!" He sighed loudly and pulled his backpack open, taking out his laptop. He opened it up and began researching Latin historical texts. "That should throw them off, since they want to see what I'm doing so badly. I can get lost in this once I really get going."

"Dr. Jacobs are you sure about this kid? He seems to be ignoring everything in the room and even looks bored and annoyed to me" Jerome looked over to the doctor who was still looking at the screen.

"Hmmm, yeah. This kid is good but I think that is what he wants us to see, which is why we need to be more observant of all his silent actions" the doctor responded.

"Doc, I know you are good, especially with hunter's kids, but dude he' reading the photograph of a Latin text that even I can't decipher. It must date really far back maybe 12th century."

"You're telling me? The most Latin I know is from the medical sciences" Jacobs said dryly. Then his eyebrows raised and he smiled "remind me to give Elisa a raise" he told Jerome.

"What? Why?"

"Have you seen, what his right foot's been taping on for the past five minutes?" Jacobs indicated. "Elisa put extra toys randomly and strategically around the floor but close to the sitting area should certain subjects refuse to engage toys or games directly."

Jerome looked at the screen and saw the kid's foot on one of the many colorful balls, pushing it back and forth absentmindedly.

"Yeah I see, but the kid's eyes are still glue to the laptop screen. He could be unconsciously doing it, like when we chew on a pencil while thinking" Jerome offered.

"No that is what he wants us to see. Zoom closer and see the trajectory of his eyes." Jerome did as instructed and then he saw it.

"Son of gun this kid is good. He has the laptop purposely positioned in front of him but not blocking his view of the ball. And wow now you can see his shoulders are very tense too."

"Yup" the doctor agreed with Jerome "he's tensing up with whatever he is holding in so as not lose control. Let's leave him alone for another seven minutes. I am going to read the information his older brother provided again carefully."

Sam kept seeing the colorful round ball that was close to where he was sitting, it was starting to distract him from the text he was reading. He had given it a gentle tap and noticed to his delight that it changed colors when tapped or moved. Sam glanced casually at the hidden camera, biting his lip. He maneuvered the lap top a bit to hide the angle of the ball and his right leg. He smiled and began to gently roll the ball back and forth with his foot. He kept glancing back to his Latin text but it was getting harder to concentrate. He really wanted to see how far he could roll the ball and watch it swirl with colors.

He still kept tabs on his text but was starting to get a bit frustrated, not being able to really kick the ball far. When he glanced away for a second to check the time on his laptop, he lost contact with the ball and it rolled away. He let out a small gasp. Laptop forgotten he got up and followed the ball, just as Dr. Jacobs walked in. Sam froze with the ball in his hand.

When the doctor smiled, Sam drop the ball automatically and smiled back.

"Did you address your concern?" Sam asked before the doctor could say anything.

"What was that?"

"You left 20 minutes ago because you were paged?" Sam reminded him.

"Oh yeah, it was a patient checking in," the doctor was caught off guard. Usually patients reactions were more strong than this, floundering and stuttering after being caught playing with something in the room. This kid easily fell back into being a typical bored teenager.

"Ah, but I see you found something to keep you entertained you while you waited" Jacobs tried to steer the subject back to Sam playing with the ball.

"Yeah, I had some research to catch up on for school" Sam replied as he walked over to the laptop he'd left next to the bean bag he had been sitting on.

"Well looks like you were having more fun with the displayed light ball we have" Jacob decided to be straightforward with the kid.

Sam merely scoffed, "Uh, the light effects were giving me headache so I kicked it out the way. Since it was still in my line of vision, I came over to move it behind something."

The kid was really good, John had warned him his boys could lie at the drop of a pin. It's how they avoided CPS and could get a store clerks, diner employees, or others to give them freebies or feel bad for them. Most hunters learned to lie to get them through to do their job sometimes. He'd never forget how he met Jim and John 5 years ago.

Jacobs finally guessed that the best approached with Sam would be the straight and honest to see if Sam reciprocated.

"Tell you what Sam, let's take this conversation to one of the offices in the hallway and discuss what we do here for retesting."

"Yeah right, like earlier today when you said no trickery" Sam sarcastically said.

"How about this. If I am honest with you, you're honest with me. Do we have a deal?"

Sam looked at him suspiciously "Yeah okay" he finally conceded.

"Great, follow me." They walked out and made a left turn down another hallway, not going too far. They entered a simple room with beige and earth brown colors, a desk with an executive style chair and two cushion chairs. Sam sat in one of those.

"So you know you were brought here to get tested."

"Re-tested" Sam corrected "though I don't see the point, my original test scores and school records should be more than enough for you to without all the extra stuff."

"You are correct with the 'If it looks like a duck, then it must be a duck' philosophy, but let's go deeper."

"So what? Now you want to discuss whether the chair is really there or a figment of our imagination" Sam countered condescendingly.

"No Sam. I want to discuss how as a hunter you can't rely on that same idea because it could loose a life."

Sam look up startle "What?!"

"Because if a hunter believes it to be a duck, he might miss the shape shifter or a demon possessing the duck and that could lead to a death" Dr. Jacobs challenged.

"You know about hunters" Sam was surprised.

"It's why this center and three more were created for your community. It has been quietly accepted in the last 50 years that there was an extra factor that our government and medical facilities kept missing - why we weren't 100% or even 99% accurate in testing humans. How did we keep missing these random humans that kept cropping up from random parts around the world? They were rough and tough but a few had a tendency that should have been classified as "submissive" or "caretaker", heck even "little." We accidentally stumbled across hunters in a town when one of our surveyors were there. Let's just say history was made and the final component was solved."

"Why only three?" Sam asked.

"To keep your society safe and the rest of the world safe too."

"So Sam, now that we are being honest, do you know why you are really here?"

"NO, I mean Dad thinks I'm something that I am not."

'Aren't you?"

"No. Look I already tested. I'm a beta, the average norm, safe nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure or did you make mathematical calculations to land the least likely they'll suspect? A safe choice? Not too much? Because the other categories would be too much."

"I thought the center tests were fool proof" Sam taunted

"To the average person, yes" Dr. Jacobs agreed. "But to a hunter who is skilled in hiding in plain sight and always living a lie, the test is not. This is why I set up a different method. But I already see you are very intelligent for your age. You respect honesty, and your big brother mentioned you would respond better to it. He was right, but he also mentioned other ... quirks?"

"Dean would never…"

"No you are right he would never unless it meant protecting you and keeping you safe. I have strict patient confidentiality and you only need to confide in me if you feel confident to do so. Let's try this final test to see how it affects you emotionally. How about we make Dean proud and show you can be honest too?"

Sam looked hesitant but nodded "okay."

"This is one of the rooms we save for last and your brother said this one was more likely to make you feel comfortable and safe" the doctor opened the door that was off to his right. Sam swallowed but stepped through and froze.

"It's all right Sam. Why don't you do what feels natural, when you see this room?"

Tears glazed Sam's eyes as he looked around, "why Dean?" he thought. "This is supposed to be a secret." He began making a little whimpering sound, not able to hold it in.

"I want Dean!" Sam wailed.

From the corner of the room a sliding door opened and Dean walked in, picked Sam up and immediately made shushing and cooing sounds to Sam to calm him down whilst rubbing his back.

"Hey Sammy it's okay bud" Dean reassured.

"No its not! Sam sobbed "No one was supposed to know Dean!"

"Why baby?"

"Because I'm smart and … and … tough like you and Dad. I'm not supposed to want (Hiccup) want this!" Sam wailed some more.

"Hey aww Sammy this is not so bad; lets sit okay?" Dean walks over to the rocking chair and sat down in it cradling Sam to his chest as he began to rock back and forth humming. Sam kept crying but started to settle down as Dean hummed one of the rock songs Sam grew up listening to. He reached up with his hand and put his thumb into his mouth and start to suck on it. He knew that it would cost him, but didn't care.

Dr. Jacobs stood in the doorway with Sam's file, entering something in it, just as John came to stand next to the doctor. He surveyed the soft decorated baby nursery.

"Well Mr. Winchester looks like that hunch was correct and Sam is very lucky you caught it in time."

John shook his head in disbelief "Lucky? I should have caught it sooner and brought him in sooner than this!"

"It couldn't be helped. Sam seems like a very intelligent and unique child. Even though he did give off those vibes like you said, he is a very high functioning little. I've never seen anything like it."

This made John sad instead of relieved "If Sam had never been taught to be a hunter, would he still be high functioning or would he be happy being 100% comfortable being his little self?"

"Now that is an interesting question as environment does factor in, but his intelligence would still the same. Honestly I've been doing this for 30 years and I've never met someone like Sam, smart enough to know the whole test at 13 and beat it. It's his little that needs nurturing, love and all that entails. He can still be a hunter or whatever he wants to be, he just needs times when he can be himself without the stress of being an adult in order to not damage his mental health. Before I make my final assessment and enter Sam's information on the mainframe so he can be documented, let's see him now with his big brother who might help with the rest of the test. We will see what age Sam is when he allows his little side to come out."

All three Winchesters walked out of the center, well two did, one was being carried.

John looked at the paperwork Dr. Jacobs had given him. Sam's results showed him to be in the 15 to 24 months old age category. Regressed, he just made it to a two year old. John scratched the back of his head, his poor Sammy had been quietly suffering these past four years instead of getting the proper care his mental and emotional mind needed.

"Aw Mary. I'm sorry" John mumbled, mentally kicking himself, knowing he let his beloved wife and baby boy down. John jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was his eldest.

"Dad, you didn't do it on purpose. You didn't know and I'm sure mom would understand" Dean tried to ease John's guilt. John raises an eyebrow at Dean.

"Okay maybe after she kicked your ass, then she would understand" Dean amended.

John smirked "Ok, that sounds much better. Good thing we went shopping before coming back here. I called Jim last night and he's ok with us crashing there for a bit until we can get to Bobby's and hopefully set up camp there for a while."

They both walked over to the Impala and John opened the back door, making to grab Sam.

The whole time Sam was listening to Dean and John speaking about him as though he was not there to add his two cents. He had his head on Dean's shoulder but looked up when he heard them open up the car. Looking at what was inside, he knew it!

Everything was going change with the new category. It didn't fit in with his plans! When he saw John reach for him, he tensed up and immediately started to push off Dean to get down.

"Whoa, whoa easy there tiger" Dean gripped tighter "You're gonna fall."

"I'm trying to get down!" Sam fumed informing Dean.

"What? Why, we're leaving now and you need to get in the car" Dean was puzzled at Sam's behavior.

"I will, but I am not sitting in that contraption!" Sam yelled as he felt John's hands on his waist.

"Sammy, you have to" John admonished "Let go Dean." Dean releases Sam as Sam flails in Johns arms.

"No dad, you can't, please" Sam pleaded with his dad.

"Sweetheart, you know the rules. This is where you need to sit for now until you get settled and comfortable" John gently told Sam.

"This is not fair!" Sam yelled some more, kicking his legs in the air. Damn it! … this is exactly what he was afraid. Even his dad's tone was different. He wouldn't see him as an equal now, or capable hunter. Not that he wanted to be one but it was the principle that counted!

Sam's kicking and flailing was tiring him out, which is what John was hoping. He tucked Sammy's head under his chin and quickly lower him into the "car seat" inside the Impala. He quickly pulls Sammy's arms in through the straps and buckled him in, then lowered the padded bar over Sammy head until it clicked around his waist.

"No daddy!" Sam shouted before quickly covering his mouth when he heard himself. When he looked up to see John smiling at him, the fight left him to be replaced by tears.

"I don't want to sit in the car seat, please dad, don't make me" Sam pushed uselessly at the car seat's padded bar.

"It's just until we get to Pastor Jim's home okay baby?"

"M'not a baby' Sam pouted, putting his head down on the bar and sighing. He heard the car door close and the front doors open. He feels his brother and John both get in the car and close the doors. Dean started the engine and asked his dad where to, John replying that they should drive back to the motel. He would pick up his truck with the rest of the supplies and then they would head out to Jim's place.

They arrived at the motel at two pm. John got out instructing Dean to stay with Sam in the car, whilst he checked them out and grabbed everything. Some of the stuff they would need was already inside the GMC truck.

John looks in the back to Sam still sulking, but fiddling with the buttons on the side of the car seat.

"Sammy, settle down" John told him sternly. Sam froze, cheeks reddening at being caught.

"It's too tight" Sam complained and starts to twist and turn.

"No its 'not, I made sure to have the straps adjusted to your specific height and weight, but if you like I'll have Dean, loosen them a little." John gave Dean a look and both men got out of the car.

Dean looked over the roof of the car towards his dad "Dad Sam is just having a hard time. You know this a 360 degree turn of adjustment dropped on him. He'll need time to adjust."

"I know Dean why do you think I want us to stay at Bobby's? His place is more safe, outside of town and less people, so Sam can have the chance to relax and let go."

"Why not Jim's since we are heading there first?"

"Jim's is just somewhere we can rest a bit to get an idea of where Sam and us need help. However, Jim has a full church and congregation to attend to, not to mention Caleb and Joshua stopping by a lot and I am pretty sure Sam doesn't want them knowing about his new category yet."

"Well they go to Bobby's too."

"Not without calling ahead first and Bobby's place is bigger. He's warded up the Ying-Yang for demons and other beings. Besides, I know Sam likes spending time at Bobby's more, with all the books he has to read."

"But you're not gonna let him straight away right dad?"

"No, not right away. Sammy's gonna have to earn that privilege first by accepting his little side. Until he does, no grown up stuff for him. We have four years to make up to him and letting him know its ok for him to relax and enjoy. The good news is that it's not a 24 hour/7 day a week lifestyle for him but we need him to learn to tell us when he feels himself slipping or needing it. He can't try to hide it or push himself to the last limit where it could cost him emotionally and physically."

"Right Dad. Well, its getting late and Sammy needs to eat soon."

"I'll check us out and I think I bought some Graham crackers and juice, check the trunk, that should hold him over until the next town where we'll look for a family diner."

John walked to the motel to check them out. Dean went to the back of the Impala and opened up the trunk to see a blue and white diaper bag.

"Huh" he mused and reached to unzip it. He found it pack up with the necessary things Sam would need while traveling. He grabbed the box of animal crackers and the sippy cup which had a white label sticker with "apple juice" written on it. He then slung the bag over his shoulder and closed the trunk before walking over to back passage door to open it up.

"Heya Sammy" Dean crouched down in front of Sam. Sam lifted his head up from the bar with a forlorn look on his face.

"Aw Sammy. It's okay dude, you'll see before long. It all be all right and you won't notice the difference much. Look at what dad got you, some animal crackers and juice." He held them up to Sam. Sam looked at the colorful box and orange sippy cup and scrunched his face "I don't want cookies and juice Dean, I want to get out of this thing!" Sam bitched starting to struggle again.

"Look Sammy, I'll loosen the straps a bit more but then you need to settle down and eat your snack. You know how cranky you get when you get hungry." Dean put the snacks next to Sam's chair and reached to loosen the arm straps just a little, he needed to keep the kid safe.

"Please Dean, I'll behave. Just let me sit upfront with you" Sammy gave his best puppy eyes.

"Sammy" Dean said in a warning tone.

"Please Dean. I heard what Dr. Jacobs said, I'm not a 24 hour "little." Sam grimaced at the word "it's only when I needed it" Sam argued.

"Yeah and we know how good you are at telling us" Dean said sarcastically.

"Well who taught us to suck it up and walk through the pain, so excuse me if I can hold off more, than admitting I need …." Sam looks away not being able to finish the sentence.

Dean sighed "look dad knows he fucked up on you. Why do you think he pushed for this? He's doing the best he can, trying to make up for it. You need to cut him a break too."

Sam looked away "I know, it's just why now ( _especially when I am 2 months from turning 18 and hitching a ride to Stanford and blowing this lifestyle he added in his mind) "_ It's not like, I really need it. I just needed to learn how to control it better."

"And therein lies the problem Sammy. Dr. Jacobs said that because of your hunter upbringing you are so used to controlling, so much and for so long. We need to get you comfortable and accepting, his recommendation was 3 to 4 weeks of getting you used to your little side. Starting now was his recommendation and that means no grown up stuff for you during that time."

"Well it feels like that would be counterproductive" Sam muttered to Dean. "Since I've been keeping it under wraps for almost five years it be more effective if I learned some more tools to fully keep it under control" Sam finished with a huff.

"Wrong. It would be disastrous if you keep your little side locked up." Dean stood and handed the snacks to Sam, who pushed them off to the side.

Dean sighed "Sammy."

"I don't want them De" Sam whined. "I want out of this seat and treated like I was treated yesterday, sitting shotgun next to you." Sam kicked his feet against the back of the driver's seat and threw the snacks down.

"Little boys who act bratty don't get to sit shotgun upfront" Dean warned Sam as he picked the cup and snack box off the floor. Sam froze in mid kick as he realized what he was doing. His face turned red.

"I..I...I'm sorry Dean, I don't know what got into me" Sam mumbled embarrassed.

"You're tired and hungry Sammy that's all. Look you don't have to eat now. I'll just put the cup in your cup holder and the box in the pouch next to it and if you are still hungry I've got some of that trial mix crap you love so much in the glove compartment. K tiger?" Dean ruffled Sam's hair as he closed the car door.

Looking up he saw their dad walking out the Motel's office. John walked up to Dean and handed him the security deposit.

"This is in case you can't make it the next state over and need to stop and rest. I'll head out ahead and we'll meet up at Jim's place later" John informed Dean.

"What's going on Dad. I thought we were heading out together?" Dean looks at his dad's face seeing concern there.

"So was I, but I'd forgotten. We promised Caleb we'd meet up with him in Iowa" John scrubbed his face. "Looks like he found a full coven of witches."

"Dad if you have a full coven, then you'll need back up. Just you and Caleb isn't enough."

"I know, Caleb was relying on it being all three of us meeting him, especially with Sam's talent in rituals and spell research."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked worried tone in his voice.

John noticed. "Don't worry Dean I called Bobby and asked for two other hunters he thinks would be good for the job, since he is aware of Sam and we were supposed to head up to his place in a couple of days" John reassured his eldest.

"What you'd tell Caleb?"

"I told him Sammy's not feeling well and is out of the hunt for now."

"Sammy is feeling fine and Caleb will need the information I downloaded last night, for him."

Both older men jumped when they heard the voice and quickly looked over. Sam had managed to get out of the car seat and roll down the window. He was glaring at both of them having heard almost all the conversation. He'd known something was up when their dad glanced at him, a a worried look on his face. No way in hell were they going to talk about him behind his back as though he didn't exist!

"Samuel Winchester, you were told to stay put in the car seat" John's voice was stern and authoritative. That wasn't new to Sam, so he just rolled his eyes and huffed "I am. I didn't get out the car did I?" Sam challenged John. John counted to 10 slowly but before he could say anything, his eldest opened the car door and pulled Sammy out, quickly hauling him over his shoulder before landing three swats on his little brother's rear end.

"Quit being a smart ass Sam and a brat. You know what Dad meant."

Sam yelped and kick out in surprise, "DEAN!" he shouted, quickly covering his bottom. Dean pulled him down back off his shoulder and put him on a hip. Sam look startled at Dean "You … you spanked me!" he said, tone accusing.

"That was not a spanking. That was a swat and there will be more coming if you keep up with the attitude, with a full on spanking, if you keep on misbehaving. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam blinks and sniffles and nodded yes.

"What was that?" Dean firmly asked.

"Yes Dean" Sam tearfully answered, but then turned and reached for John. John sighed because he knew the game. When Sam got upset at Dean he wanted John and vice versa. John wouldn't give in and undermine Dean's authority.

He ruffled Sammy's hair "Sorry tiger this is Dean's show." Sammy looks crestfallen and John almost, just almost, broke. However, he realized that this was his and Dean's fault since 90% of the time they did give in to the look.

Dean and he need to be a united front in order to help Sammy. They needed to make sure that Sam obeyed all of the rules set out for him. He was proud that Dean had been the one to take over and get Sammy to listen, but now he needed to take more of an active role while not undermining Dean's rules with Sammy.

Sam dropped his head on Dean's shoulder and mumbled something they both couldn't make out.

"You still need the data I gathered for Caleb" Sam spoke more clearly but refusing to meet their eyes.

"How did you know Caleb needed, some Intel Sammy?" Dean inquired.

"When Dad said yes to the job, Caleb emailed me the text he needed translated along with the drawings he was able to take a picture of with his phone late last night."

"That's why you were up past midnight?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "It was a recent death and Caleb got there too late to save the victim so he took a picture of the whole area. That's how he knows he's got until the day after tomorrow before the next victim and ritual" Sam finished.

"Which why he called to remind me to get our butts down there today" John mused. The call had came while he was checking them out. He'd smiled at the desk clerk and went outside to finish the call with Caleb. It made sense now why he'd sounded frustrated over the phone.

"Sam if you knew what was happening why didn't you mention anything this morning? I could have called Bobby sooner and gotten another hunter team to go immediately over."

Sam's bitch face was aimed both Dean and John "We were busy this morning, if you recall. Actually, you guys were busy and you let me sleep-in until, it was almost time to go to my supposed 'doctor's appointment'" Sam ended that last part in finger quotes.

They had let Sam sleep in since Sam had been awake until 2 am. They didn't want a grumpy Sammy so woke him at 8:30, which left enough time to shower, dress and eat a decent breakfast, before going to the Center.

Sam had sleepily said something to John about thinking he'd found what Caleb needed, but John was too busy to pay attention so he'd just nodded at the statement.

"I'm sorry Sammy, my head was not in the game" John's tone was truly apologetic.

Sam was stunned. His dad had admitted he was at fault and apologized.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Pinch me I'm dreaming."

"Smart-Ass" Dean quirked.

"So we good?" John asked his boys. They both look at John.

"Yeah dad" Dean answered for both of them.

"But what about the hunt and Caleb?" Sam asked.

"Like I told Dean I will meet Caleb in Iowa and Steve and Carl should be arriving before me. They were only two hours away. You and Dean will go directly to Pastor Jim's."

"But this was our hunt and … and I did all that research last night!" Sam blurted out angrily.

"Hey, hey kiddo, I thought you'd be happy taking a break and not being forced to go another hunt so soon after the banshee hunt three days ago" Dean said confused.

"This is different. This isn't just the usual wiccan practice and spells! This is a bona-fide old welsh coven with a warlock as the elder and Celtic high priestess. When both powers combine they can call on "Ameloutith" Sam finishes with some excitement in his voice. "Got to give it to the kid, he hates hunting but loves knowledge and history" John thought, wonder where he gets that from?

"Amy…what?" Dean asked.

Sam huffed "Ameloutith" the demon that the Egyptian magicians used to increase their powers which is why the Egyptian Gold Age lasted so long, until King Solomon captured him and released him, don't you read anything besides comics and porn?"

Sam managed to get Dean to put him down and he walked over to the trunk of the car, reaching in quickly to pull out his laptop. He opened it to show his dad the pictures, clicking on one of his saved files of a basement or underground dwelling of some kind.

"Look dad, these symbols on the floor are Egyptian hieroglyphs. When I looked up the meanings I noticed there was a calendar and it said the new moon not a full moon, which the day after tomorrow."

"Way to go Geek boy" Dean proudly told Sam. Sam smiles up at his big brother and look over at his dad who ruffled his baby boy's hair "Nice job Sam" he told him.

"So we are going?" Sam looked at his dad expectantly.

John sighed "No Sam, just me this time, the plan is still the same. You and Dean will meet me at Pastor Jim's place. Send all the information you were able to gather to Caleb."

"But Dad …"

"No Sam this is way too dangerous".

"Too dangerous?!" Sam practically yelled "Are you kidding me! Didn't we go after a whole pack of wares last week and ghouls two weeks back?! Oh, and let's not forget the Wendigo incident last month in Montana, when it was two of them!"

"Exactly and each time we nearly lost you. We missed one of the pack and he nearly tore into you, when it took you down, had Dean not been close by to drop him. With the ghouls, you didn't listen when I told you to stay in the damn car and wait. Had Dean not noticed the glint in the moon light when in the walk way to that mausoleum, which turn out to be your hunting knife, we would,'t have known you were there. God knows what would have happened. Yes, the wendigo was my fault. They are known to be lone hunters not pack or two working together. 28 stitches and a broken wrist Sammy. We were damn lucky" John finished.

Sam was incensed "Now! Now you care? We were always in danger with every hunt, every monster, ghost or demon. Since Dean was 8 our lives have been put on the line. What the hell is different now?" Sam spat, getting up in his dad's face, or as well as he could seeing as he was 5'8 and John was 6'3.

"You don't think I know that Sam? Every time we go out on a hunt, I know we are all at risk. It's why I give orders to follow. Every soldier knows it's to keep them safe and to bring back the whole team home" John yelled back angrily.

"WE ARE NOT SOLIDERS!" Sam yelled. Without warning he kicks his dad in the shin. John yelped and jumped back. Dean grabbed Sam around the middle and hoisted him up.

"Whoa, whoa whoa … hey, hey easy tiger" he said as Sam kicked and squirmed in his grasp.

"No Dean put me down, now!" Sam was all legs and arms flailing, trying to get a hit in as Dean held him.

Dean steeled himself "SETTLE DOWN NOW SAMUEL" Dean used the voice he only used when Sam was being a complete disobedient brat or, like now, out of control and needed someone to reel him in.

Sam froze mid-air kick ready to strike and realized what he'd done. His face reddened as he realized he'd lost control again.

"I'm sorry dean, I don't know what happened Sam stuttered looking down, as Dean put him on his hip.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Dad."

Sam clenched his fist and looks at his dad who was leaning against the Impala rubbing his leg. He unclenched his hand and felt a little bad, but not much, because he was right damn it! He looks down sullenly.

"Sammy" Dean warned as he shook him, just as he was about to say something that might make Dean angry.

"No Ace, it's ok. Sam was right" John managed to get out in between winces and gasps of air. He stood up straight and looked at the startled look on Sammy's face.

"I do need to remember, you're not soldiers, you're my sons but sometimes I lose sight of that. I only do it because this is the only way know to make sure my squad comes home. I don't leave my men behind. But as the adult and father I should have been able to find a compromise between the two" John finished.

Sam was stunned and started to feel bad for kicking his dad. Dean shook him again and cleared his throat indicating Sam should speak.

"I'm sorry dad" Sam mumbled. Dean patted Sam's bottom in warning and Sam quickly looks up at John "I'm sorry for kicking you dad. It was wrong" Sam said feeling bad. As realization sank in his eyes began to water.

John rubbed Sam's back "Okay kiddo. Just understand, I need you to go with Dean now and I'll see you at Jim's."

John looks at his watch "Damn its getting late" he turned to Dean. "Ok Sport, call me when you get there." He reached and squeezed Dean's shoulder before ruffling Sammy's hair. He walked towards his truck.

Dean stood there with Sam in his arms as John drove away. He felt Sammy put his head on his shoulder and yawn. He checked his watch, 4 pm. Damn, they should have left an hour ago. He opened the door and lifted the waist bar to sit Sam inside the car seat.

"Wait Dean, can't I sit in the front seat with you, please?" Sam pleaded.

Dean sat back and looked at Sam with a stern gaze "What do you think Sammy?"

Sam dropped his gaze "That would be, no?"

"Damn straight and do you know why."

"I was being naughty" Sam whispered out, shame filling his face.

"Good boy. At least we are off to a good start in earning those privileges again." Dean clicked the arm straps and lowered the waist bar.

As he went to stand and Sammy calls to him "What is it bud?"

"I'm thirsty," Sam whispered.

"Your juice is in the cup holder.

"I don't want the sippy cup" Sam looks at Dean with tears in his eyes. At first Dean thought Sam was being stubborn, but the look Sam was giving was not his usual stubborn pride. Dean suddenly realized and reached for the diaper bag in the front seat, pulling out a light blue baby bottle to hand to Sam. Sam hesitated before reaching for it. He latched on, closing his eyes and sighing. Dean smiled and closed the car door before sitting behind the wheel of the Impala.

He patted the dash board and said to her "Ok Baby, lets see if you can get Sammy to sleep with your purr and some music."

He turns on the ignition, she started immediately. Dean turned on the radio but puts it on a low setting, but loud enough for Sammy to hear. He pulled out the motel parking lot. It had been a long day but they were on their way to Jim's now.

Back at the center Dr. Jacob was sitting at his desk looking over Samuel Winchester's file. He was truly impressed with the kids written tests, especially the mathematical portions. He reviewed the video in the nursery room. Sam was laughing and giggling as Dean pretended to be a dinosaur knocking over the colorful blocks that they had built together. "Very high functioning 'little' indeed" he mused. He needed to finish his report and submit it to the main center to have Sam finally classified correctly.

He heared a knock and his nurse assistant Marsha walked in "Hello Dr, Jacobs."

"Hey Marsha whats with formality?"

"Well you see, I wasn't quite sure how to address you, since the little bitch put up quite mental fight" Marsha responded.

Matthew Jacob looked at his assistant and friend confused. Marsha's eyes blinked and went black..

Dr. Jacobs immediately reached inside his desk and grabbed a flask. He opened it, throwing the contents at the thing that was wearing Marsha. It hissed in pain but then regained its composure.

"So it looks like you know something about demons?" it said walking closer to Dr. Jacobs' desk before looking down at the files.

"Are these little Sammy results?" it asked.

Jacobs slammed his mouth shut and glared at the demon.

"How about this. You tell me if these are his full results and that you have not submitted them in the database yet. I will let you and your staff, plus the last patients get out alive in the next 5 minutes before I blow this place up."

Dr. Jacob looked at it in horror but agreed, thinking of the last patients in the testing sites.

"GOOD answer" the demon said "So?"

"Yes these are Sam Winchester's results, and no I haven't had the chance to finish the paper work and submit it yet" he surrendered.

"Thank you … Oh and tick tock. Only 4 minutes left" it said.

"What?!"

"Time is a wasting" it laughed.

Dr. Jacobs got up and ran out the door, hitting the red alert button in the hallway.

"Oops" the demon said as it watched the doctor reach one of the rooms to tell them to get out. "My bad. I should have told him I lied" the demon walked outside as the whole center blew up behind it.

It pulled a cellphone to its ear "mission accomplished" it said to whoever was on the other line before hanging up laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Safe and Sound Chapter 2: Hush baby, don't cry

Dean understands the first three months will probably be the hardest for Sam. But it won't be any different than what he's been doing for Sam all these years, except now, he doesn't have to hide all of Sammy quirks as he called them or carefully navigate them around Dad and not just Dad but Sam too.

What totally surprise Dean was John reaction more importantly he caught up to Sam's behavior and interesting lapses since Sammy was 14. It wasn't as Dean was not aware, it's just Dean push it down and ignored it for Sammy sakes, he could tell that's what his little brother wanted but still gave when Sammy needed a hug or a cuddle or his food made a certain way or just downtime.

But he never mentions it to John because Sam had made him promise when he was 15 and wanted to go to the museum with his 10 grade class and John had said no and Sam tried to plead, cajole and then argue with their dad and then when he still said "No" without warning threw a fit by breaking the lamp on the table next to the couch.

Flashback:

John's reaction was instantaneous, he walked over to Sam and spun him around and smack his bottom. Sam had yelp and jump but didn't cry just turn red out of embarrassment, that, and John reaction to him breaking the lamp and that he did such a childish behavior in front of their dad. John was frozen too, before Dean could do or say anything Sam had dash out the room and slam the door to the bedroom they were sharing at the time a single house unit.

John was still in shock, Dean stood up and told his dad not to worry he's got this

His dad actually try to apologize, "I'm so sorry Dean I Don't know what came over me, he was just acting out and, and… I…I…I just reacted to his outburst as though he was still 5"

"Don't' worry about it dad, Sam just having one those days, but you were right breaking the lamp was a childish behavior and you reacted like any parent would. Sam was just surprise; I'll go talk to him, why don't you grab dinner for us?" Dean casually walks to their bedroom.

HE knew what he was going to find, he could already hear it though he was pretty sure Sam was trying his damnest to muffled it- but a tantrum was still a loud tantrum, however muffled it was. Dean stood outside the door, took a deep breath, and straighten his shoulder because he knew what was going to happen next and he had to finish what his dad started but was unaware of the volcano fit his child was having.

It was better that he sent John out of the house so he could deal with it appropriately.

Dean open the door and walk in and was not surprise to find Sammy on the floor with his face down and kicking his legs and repeating over and over in a very bratty voice

"I wanna go to the museum, I wanna go, you can't do that, it's Not Fair!" Sam yelled into the pillow beneath his face. Okay one of those fits, Dean steel himself

"Sammy that is enough" Dean didn't yell just made his voice loud and authoritative, Sam look up and quickly sat up and scramble backwards on his hands and feet until his back hit the back of his bed's frame footboard.

He glared at Dean and Dean could see the tear tracks and puffy eyes, but also the sullen look, "No Dean I did it your way and asked him and try to be really nice and he still said No"

"There was a reason and he was going to tell you but you kept interrupting, until you blew up" Dean was trying to reason with Sam.

"YOURE JUST TAKING HIS SIDE!" Sam threw himself back against the footboard "this is so not fair! Why did I have to ask him, I could've just told you and then just gone!" Sam slams his fist down on the ground

"No Sam I wouldn't had let you go either, because that museum was the spot where teenagers have been disappearing from" Dean calmly explains, this give Sam pause for a few minutes but then his jaw became set.

"Then I still should have been allowed to go! Hello Hunter here! Isn't this what Dad's been training us for, I could have gotten us in or did a recon for him!"

"Dad still doesn't know what it is Sam; he is not going to send you in to Danger with no knowledge on how to defend yourself from something that we have no clue on what it is"

"That's why its call a reconnaissance Dean, not a hunting mission, I would just be going in to observe! But noooooo you and dad treat me like I'm still 5 and can't handle myself"

"Try younger dude and by the way you carrying on it no wonder Dad smack your bottom. Which reminds me, why I'm here' Dean voice became low but in control.

Sam's eyes widen knowing what was next and knew it as soon as he saw the lamp break on the floor, that his butt was toast. But he was surprise it was not Dean at the moment who dish out the swat to his butt, but his dad and will admit he was afraid that his dad would continue the swatting and he felt himself (for those few seconds-when time stood still for both Winchester), become a scared sorry little boy he can be reduce to- but when nothing happened Sam was able to quickly reel it in a bit and ground himself enough to run away to his room for safety. He could feel the fit that wanted to come through and didn't want to embarrass himself more in front of his dad. Not to mention how would John react to his 15 yr. old son pitching a loud tantrum, he might have actually taken him over his knee to finish what he started.

Which is why he grabbed his pillow to yell into it and just needed to get the tantrum out and over, he forgot Dean was watching the whole scene, he should have known better that he would not get away with his misbehavior.

"Dean please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the lamp it was an accident" Sam look everywhere but Dean as he sat on the floor.

"Oh so we are going to lie now are we, on top of throwing a tantrum?" Dean voice book a no room for argument.

"No, I…I…I mean, I just wanted to kick the table out of frustration, I didn't think the lamp would fall over" Sam knew he was making up excuses, he knew the lamp was on the table in fact it was a small satisfaction when he heard it break, but he knew it was childish of him too.

Dean walked over to Sam, who try to push himself further into the footboard, as though it was possible to push through the other side. He reached down and lifted Sam off the floor easily, and into his arms.

"DEAN!" Sam squawks and tries to get out Dean's arms why does he have to be so small for his age as he struggles, it's not fair everyone in his grade is a full head taller than him or worst two.

"Settle Down Sam" Dean gives a light smack to his bottom. Sam stills and slumps in defeat. Dean walks over to one of the beds and sits down with Sammy in his lap.

"You know that behavior is not accepted," Dean started but before he could finish Sam let out a hiccup sob. Dean gently lifted up his baby brother face and saw the most heartbreak look on his little brother face

"I…just…. wanted…to…go Dean" he cried not bratty or tantrum voice just so sadly heartbreaking tone

"Aw Baby, come're" Dean lifted him up to his shoulder and Sam buried his face into his neck and shoulder area and let out the tears and sobbing come out.

"I…wanted… (hiccupped) to…go…Dean" Sam hated this part of himself he felt as though his emotions were not in his control, nor his actions when he gets like this…he wonders at time why does this happen, he can rationalize as any adult, as he cries on his big brother shoulder, what triggers him to get like this? His brain is getting too tired to think about this, he knows Dean will probably figure it out first anyways-(he yawns through his cries) what trigger this emotional breakdown this time.

Dean does have a clue as he sees Sam's yawn; he looks over to the clock next to the bed reading 6pm.

"Sammy did you take your afternoon nap when you got home from school?"

Sam looks up at Dean and scrounges his face "I went to the library after school today, remember I call you before I left school"

Dean remembers now he was stuck at the auto shop when Sammy called; he was working on a last minute customer's car. However, Sam got off early today at 2pm?

"Yeah, I remember you said you just needed an hour there to get some printed out copies for a project and would be home by 3pm?"

"Oh I lost track of time, I found some other books to finish up my work there and got in by 4:30pm and did my math homework here, just as you walked in the door Dean"

Well that explains Sammy little outburst in the living room and his crying now Dean thinks.

"Sam you know you get irritable when you don't come home straight and take an afternoon nap" Dean Lectures. Sam frowns at that comment

"No I don't"

"Sam"

"Dean that just stupid, I'm 15 I don't need to take a nap to feel better?" He tries to get off Dean's lap, but his big brother holds on to him.

"Sammy, what were you doing yesterday, when you got home from school?'

"That doesn't count; I had soccer practice last period, so of course I was exhausted when I got home"

"Actually you fell asleep in the car and I carried you in. What about the day before that?"

Sam was about to give another protest, but Dean interrupted him

"And the day before that and while you are at it Mister Photographic memory all of last week"

Sm turns red "Sophomore year has been hard and I have honor roll classes plus AP classes too so it kind mentally exhausting to keep up, especially since we move around so much" Sam defended why he falls asleep in the afternoon when he gets home

"Exactly, you get mentally exhausted, so taking a nap helps you recover" Dean gives Sam a knowing look.

"Yeah I get it, but I don't need them like a little kid right?"

"No, no, no of course not, this is just so you can keep up your perfects grades and not get upset so easily" Dean appeases and amends this to Sam. He has learned certain wording will get you a cooperative Sam versus a rebellious bratty Sammy.

"Do you think if I apologize to Dad, he'll let me go to The Historic Museum with my class?" Sam looks up at Dean through his bangs

Dean sighs he knows the answer is still "no" and he knows going to this museum his little brother has his heart set on it. He has to tread carefully,

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know, but how about this? You apologize to dad and really mean it and behave the rest of evening. Well eat dinner; you will go to bed early tonight. I will talk to dad, but only if you behave the rest of night. Deal?

Sam was about to argue, but then relented and slump against his brother Chest

"Ok Dean" he whispered, he did trust Dean and Dean always try his best with Sam

"There, now how about you go wash up, dad should be back soon with dinner"

Sam jumps off Dean's lap and stops at the doorway to their room

"Dean"

"Yeah Sammy?

"When you talk to dad could you not mention the meltdown I had in here?"

"Sammy, you know I think it be best if maybe I do mention it and it might help get your trip?"

"No Dean! Please, he'll think I'm being a spoiled brat, he already thinks I'm clumsy and not good enough in a hunt"

"Sammy that's not true, dad can be hard ass but he'll be the first to admit you're smart and truly talented when it comes to researching" Dean counters

"Its just that…well… I don't want him to get the wrong idea' Sam admits

"Sam what are you talking about?"

Sam mumbles something

"What was that?

"He's gonna bring up the center testing site again" Sam huffed and shuffles his feet "please Dean" Big puppy dog eyes

Dean hesitated at that, because he has been considering it himself too after last time Dad sat down with another incident about 6 months ago involving an ice cream incident in a town Dad and him had work a case and it ended up with Sammy kicking and full on screaming.

Dad literally carried him over his shoulder to the IMPALA and drove until they got back to the motel, more screaming and tears; and in the end they somehow ended up at the beach in South Carolina. John had felt really bad for Sammy and just got them to Myrtle beach and John found himself sitting with Dean watching Sam splashing in the waves and ate ice cream later, after a fun filled day. It ended with a sleepy Sammy and leaving town with him sleeping the full 8 hrs. Until they got to the next state and he had stop at a park and wanted to talk to Sam and Dean about a Center nearby and maybe Sam should get re-tested. Sam threw up a good stink but it was not as bad as yesterday. The fun in the sun, playing and resting did Sam some good. Therefore, Dean agreed with Sam at the time thinking the kid was just tired and gave into his emotions easily like any military soldier, breaking from too much stress.

John looked at Dean and told him he trusted his judgement.

"I trust you Dean that you'll tell me anything if you believe otherwise later?"

"Yes sir" had been his response then and Sam had smile at both them and skip away, Dean will be honest with himself, even then he had a sinking suspicion, but had once again push it down because Sam look so happy after and did not want to upset him.

Dean sigh as he walked down the hallway to the living room and startle to see his dad sitting on the worn out couch.

"Anything you want to tell me Ace?"

"Depends, how much did you hear?" Dean counter

"All of it" John responded and then sigh, "Dean, I know you want to protect Sam and let him believe his entire emotional outburst are normal." Dean started to protest but John held up his hand "let me finished, and believe it or not I am in agreement with you, this life is not for the faint of heart. Sam has proven himself repeatedly on the hunts. Except on days, when he can't; because you or I forgot to make sure he's had a nap that day or slept more than 8hrs or he didn't eat his 3 meals a day plus 2 snacks in between.

"I know Sam doesn't want to get tested, but have you thought that maybe we, no that's not right, I am hurting him more if I don't get him re-evaluated?" John finished

Dean look down he felt bad for his dad, yes his dad was tough on both boys but he loved them and Dean knew it would kill John knowing if he was deliberately mentally hurting Sam. Well if Sam was something both he and his dad suspected when Sam was pick up from the center that afternoon the first time and the Tech then look a bit hesitant to give the paperwork to John….

Dean had been surprise as he looked over his dad's shoulder, as was John; they both look down at Sam (then 13) who was peering up at them. He noticed their Dad look a bit hesitant but then he masked his face, smiled down at Sammy, and congratulated him on his scores and being classified a beta….

Dean tilts his head and looks at his dad remembering that day- now as he recalls that emotions that had wash over their dad face- was it disappointment? No that was not it…it was a sadness.

"I think it's just stress Dad, really I had the school psychologist twice check him out form the last two places we were at. - I think it just comes out this way when Sam needs to let out steam"

"Wait you had the school psychologist check him out and you didn't share this information with me?"

"I thought what the hell- if nothing wrong – no sense in worrying you- but if she did pick up something, then I would have informed you"

"SO?"

"She said, Sam is the typical socially balance teenager- with some rebellion about his upbringing- thinks his dad is overly protective and overly strict" Dean Smirk at John

"Does he now, well that's not news- Sam been very vocal about that for the past 2 years" John smiles. The John seriously look at Dean

"Ok Ace if you say there nothing to worry about, this is just stress and teenage hormones, I'll let it go"

"Thank you Sir…Dad?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I was thinking, after this case if we don't have anything urgently waiting for us- we could of take Sam to that Museum"? Dean scratch the back of his neck

"Thought you hated museums" John smirk

"well yeah but you know it looks like he really has his heart set on this and I don't really feel like riding 8 or 10 hours with a kick puppy in the back seat, do you?

John smile "I'm way ahead of you- already planned on going in the morning tomorrow and purchased the tickets for after we're done with the hunt"

'Great, so looks like we are going out to eat?"

"Nope order in, two extra-large pizzas with Sammy's favorite toppings"

"OH no not, pineapple and veggies?" Dean groans

'No Ace, made sure one is a meat lover supreme only"

"Sweet"

Present:

Dean recalls it ended up with them on the couch and Sam in between John and Dean as they ate and watch some John Wayne flick- the happy news John gave Sam about the museum-the squirt was happy the rest of the night and week.

Yup that would be the beginning on John keeping more of an eye and taps on Sam's behavior- so that next time he approached Dean he was prepare. Which Dean was relieved once John did- it was getting harder to run interference between Sam and John and keeping up with Sammy needs to hide from John….

Some big brother he should have just gone to Dad when Sam was 14 and all this drama would have been avoided- who is he kidding the Drama still would have happened- but at least by now Sam would know how to fall into his little self and not be afraid to do it- it be natural…he hopes..

He looked one more time in the review mirror at Sam, as they pull into the diner one more town before getting to Jim's place. He knows this will be hard on Sam right now- so maybe he should just keep going to Jim's and eat dinner there…but Dean's butt is tired too and hungry- Sam has always behaved with Dean, but then it was Sam being allow to sit across from Dean in the booth as equals. Now he looked up at the Diner and it Said Rose's Family restaurant this might be different…well might as well rip off the Band-Aid

Dean gets out of the car and open the back door to get Sam out…Sam was reading a book as he sucks on his pacifier- a big contrast of what is inside Sam's head right now. Dean sighs yeah this is not gonna be easy. He takes a deep breath and smiles

"Ok Sammy, time for some grub"

Sam looks up starlets and quickly puts the book down, he reaches down to unlatch himself and Dean Stops him.

"Sam you know better, you are not allow to open it"

Sam sulks back, crosses his arms, and chews on the pacifier- but stops immediately- spits it out. Dean catches before it hits the floor.

"I'm okay right now Dean I don't need this right now- I can just do it myself when I feel fine. It's what the center told you guys"

As Dean unlatches the safety belt on the car seat, he looks at Sam Knowingly

"No you know they said after you've grown comfortable and are okay with your little side, until then no grownup stuff- just let you completely unwind mentally and emotionally"

Dean reaches in to pick up Sam and immediately Sam jumps back and scrambles to the other side of the impala back seat

"Dean I can walk, please…uh 2 yrs. Old can walk right?" Sam is biting his lip trying to remember if he read any medical/ biology

"True- they also, tend to run off and we are in parking lot so it's better if I hold on to you" Dean remembering all the time John or him had actually always held Sammy when he was physically 2.

"OK how about this- what if I walk really close to you and hold on to your arm? It a compromise. I won't run off or get hurt and you keep me close" Sam eyes pleading

Dean sighs "Okay Sam, but the moment I feel you let go. I am picking you up and you won't fuss, got it"

"Agree" Sam said but he bitched face at Dean and try to open the passenger door he was next to. Nevertheless, for some strange reason it would not budge, he put extra force behind his pull and push- But the dam door wouldn't open…

"Dean, I think the car's door is broken?"

"Not broken genius, safety locked" Dean respond

"wha… what? Sam looked surprise

"Dad and I got the car modified a bit, we install Child safety locks to the passengers' doors," Dean explained.

Sam growled at the explanation "How am I supposed to get out?" Dean smirks and crooks a finger at him calling him over to his side. Sam put his head down and crawl over to Dean.

Dean lift Sam out of the car and places him down next to him

"Stay put while I lock the car and grab some stuff" Sam huffed and leans against the Impala. Dean smiles down at him and proceeds to close the passenger seat and lock up. He step to the driver side, opens it up, reaches in a pull out a blue and white bag, and hauls it over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's go" Dean hold out his hand towards Sam and Sam looks at him confuse, Dean makes eye contact with Sam and wiggles his fingers in a come-on motion and then Sam gets it

"I'm not holding your hand Dean! I said I would walk close to you! And I don't care if you hold on to my shoulder or walk shoulder to shoulder close, that was the deal" Sam huffs out.

"No the deal was I was going to let you walk, as long as you held on to me, this is holding on to me" Dean once again held out his hand to his little brother and quirk and eyebrow at Sam waiting.

Sam was debating he could just ignore Dean and walk ahead but then that would play in to Dean getting to pick him up again and in a public place that would be mortifying. Sam realized he does not have a choice, he sighs loud.

"Fine" he grabs Dean's hand and immediately started walking fast and ahead of Dean

"Hey, slow it down Sammy" Dean calls as they walk up to the entrance to the Restaurant. As Sam push the glass doors open, walk to the hostess stand, before he could smile and request a booth. Around the corner a bunch of kids laughing and being loud came out fast and it was what was in the middle of their hub-bub noises and laughter that made Sammy's eyes grow big and freeze….Just as Dean caught to Sam's back and notice little brother frozen, he lifted his hand to Sammy shoulder to see what was up.

No sooner than he touched his shoulder; Sam scramble backwards fast, then turn around and proceeded to climb Dean! Literally!

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Dean drop the bag and caught Sammy in his arms at the same time caught the frenzy-whispering coming out of Sam's mouth.

"Make it go away! Make it go away" repeatedly as Sam finally gave up trying to go up further- since there was no more up to go up to. He hid his face in Dean's neck and held on tight. Dean look over the kid's shoulder, as he trembles in his arm, and then it all made sense.

There standing in a circle of 12 kids with parents in tow, holding bright colorful balloons was a colorful "Clown"….aw geeze Sammy Dean sighs

"Is he all right?" the restaurant hostess, who was standing there, looked concern

"Not really, Could I asked for a booth far away from the party and the possibly a bit quieter?"

As Dean pointed his head towards the kids and clown, she smiles right away and understood

"Of course right this way" she had long chestnut color hair and soft brown eyes and nice curves in all the right places and that where Dean thoughts stop as he saw the soft black collar around her neck...ok. she' someone's sub… never mind…well not that he could really do anything he has Sam with him

Speaking of which he is still shaking in his arms as they walk further into the restaurant following the hostess "hey, hey bud, you can look up he's gone" Dean reassures Sam.

Sam just shakes his head against Dean's shoulder, still hiding, Dean rubs his back and proceeds to follow Kelly ( as her name tag said) to a back corner booth. Dean smiled gratefully to her and then proceeded to signal and asked at the same time;

"uh you wouldn't happen to have a chair?"

"Oh?!" Her smile instantly brighten "of course" she walked away quickly and came back with one of the guy waiters carrying the high chair.

He unfolded it and remove the tray "Well good evening gentlemen, my name's Greg and I will be your waiter" Greg turn to Kelly "Okay Kelly I got this" he inform the hostess

She smiled at them " Okay guys you're in good hands with Greg" She look hesitantly at Sammy, Dean notice and realized oh she wanted to see Sam's face since he was still buried in Dean's Neck/shoulder area…Dean hesitated a little but then decided to try

"Hey Sammy, wanna say good-bye to Kelly- she help get us this booth in the back and away from the noise?"

Sam lifted his head a little from Dean's shoulder tilted his head a little off Dean's shoulder, he looked at Kelly and tried to smiled but immediately buried himself again in Dean, when Kelly had smile big and was about to coo at him. Dean gives Kelly an apologetic smile "He's just shy and tired; we've been on the road for 6 hrs"

"No worries", she assures Dean "he's just adorable my partner and I have always wanted a little and this is my first time meeting one" She smiles one more time and walks back to the host station.

"Ok guys what I can get you started on to drink- we do have special drinks for special little ones" Greg Says with a smile- with that said Sam somehow gets grip of his nerves and emotions and straighten ups in Deans arms and successfully pushes away from Dean to get down ..or almost successfully if Dean had not been prepared to catch him

"Hey, whoa Sammy"

Greg also step up a bit to help- his hand on Sam's back- "Dean! I got it! You can put me down now"

"Sure thing Sammy" and Dean does just not on the floor as Sam expect it him too, but in a chair and not just chair, a stupid high chair, be-fore Sam can do anything to stop Dean from locking the tray- it already loudly clicks in.

Sam is ready to give Dean a piece of his mind when he notices the waiter standing next to them eyeing them quizzically- Sam face goes beet red and drops his face down to his chest and lets his bangs completely hide him.

"Thank you Uh Greg was it, why don't you give us 5 minutes and we will be ready to order, for right now two glasses of water is fine"

Dean slides into the booth next to Sam- and eyes him reaches over and lift up his little brother face "Sammy, it's okay now he's gone, but will be back shortly. You want to tell me what that was about"

Sam eyes are still looking down when he, response "I just want to go now Dean, please?"

"Sam we still need to eat especially you, you haven't had anything since breakfast"

"Fine than we can order to go" Sam is frustrated, Dean gets that but something is bothering his little brother and he thinks he knows, but decides to asked anyways

"Sam you know, you need to eat a full meal and driving in the car while you eat makes you nauseous. What's bothering you?"

Sam looks up at his brother his eyes going exaggeratedly wide

"What's bothering me? You really want to know WHAT"S bothering me Dean!" Sam sits up (as much as he can in the high chair)

"Yesterday evening you and were seating in Sal's Diner eating burgers and Fries across each other in a booth, well you were eating burgers I was eating a cobb salad!"

"Today I am in high chair, being put on displayed like a freak show!" Sam growls.

"Hey, no Sam, don't ever say that- this is normal and natural" Dean immediately jumps in and points out to Sam "You're just not used to it because you're right; half your life you led a life as the average teenager due to your classification"

"Exactly!" Sam points out "because of my 1st classification you and dad treated me like the average teenager! No need for different rules and treatment I was your equal in sparring, researching and hunting! I went to the same school as you and got in honors classes and higher education, if I had actually gotten classified a "Little" do you think I would have been allowed half the chance I've gotten now- I've seen how society treat everyone once we get classified Dean!

Dean look taken aback "what do you mean? There is nothing wrong with being a little or any other classification"

"Really, than why do you hide your classification Dean?" Sam looks down at Dean right wrist "you don't think I've notice how you hide the silver band with the leather bands you're wearing Dean'" Dean follows Sam eyes gaze down to his wrist

Dean wears a braided black leather wristband and a Plain wide band leather wristband and between you can just see the glint of a silver band just barely conceal by making it look as part to the black leather ban décor.

"That's different and you know it Sammy"

"Why? Sam challenges, "just as everyone believes "little are rare and precious" Guardians are just as rare and needed. Why should it be any different for you?"

"Because you know, I'm not good at the whole public image display and (Dean shudders) council meeting and oh god attending and sitting for hours at world senate meeting with other guardians. No thank you"

"What, you get a choice to use or not use your classification and I don't!"

"It's not the same"

"That's BS and you know it"

"No it isn't"

"Why!"

"Because I am not going to have melt down or panic attack if I don't get to fix world problems"

They both stare/glare at each other waiting for one or the other to back down until…

"(cough,cough) ahem, are you ready to order' Greg looked uncomfortable breaking-up what seem like two sibling fighting- but that couldn't be right- he'd been taking classes and working at the day care centers for "little's" in the city and from his experience and knowledge "little's" don't get combative- fussy and temper tantrums yes- but argumentative and combative no?

"Sure" Dean Picks-up the menu and quickly glances at it "Cool Double Bacon Cheese burger with extra grilled onions and fries with Large coke and Sammy…

"Sammy …Sam interrupted Dean "will have the Grilled Chicken Cesar Salad, dressing on the side and a Lemon ice tea, please"

Greg looked confused looking back and forth between the brothers "…Uh is that okay sir" he look at Dean.

Dean gave a tight smile "That's about right, that's the one thing about my little brother how much he loves his healthy rabbit food"

"Well we do have a special section for all little with a well balance meal"

"Oh you mean the fun chicken stars shapes with apple slices and carrot sticks' Sam says sarcastically. The waiter looks fluster at Sam's comment

"Sam, behave' Dean warns, Sam crosses his arms across his chest and huffs as he leans back into the high chair. Greg is still standing there unsure as he looks between Dean and Sam

"So is that really…." Now Dean looks annoyed "yes that's our order"

"Of course" Greg hurries away

Dean looks over at Sam- they stare at each other again, then Sam smiles breaks out, and so does Dean's- they both burst out laughing.

"Aw man we are gonna give that poor guy a complex"

"if we don't get kick out first for causing a disruption' Sam muses

"Well if you didn't have a fit about ordering from the Little menu

"You order from the little menu- see if you like anything there"

"All right, sure let me take a look" Dean grabs one of the menu on the table stands holder "hey this looks good they have hot dogs and green beans to go with and applesauce"

"Dean I'm 17 not 3" Sam says indignantly

"Says the guy who loves MAC 'N' Cheese with Marshmallow fluff"

"hey, we were stuck with boxes and boxes of Mac and Cheese that Summer- that was your idea to get me to eat every variation you tried" Sam accuses "not my fault fluff and cheese would mix well"

"Whatever…Dean stops and notices a gentleman standing close-by but wearing a white dress shirt and tie wearing black rimmed glasses he looks about late 50's but looks nervous? Sam notice Dean's stare and turns around as much as he can in this stupid high chair to see what Dean is staring at; Sam is starting to wonder what that guy's problem is when Dean finally speaks

"Can I help you? Green Eyes going quizzically at the older man

"I'm sorry to interrupted mister uhhhh….?"

"Dean"

"Yes of course- well I'm the manager and uh it came to my attention- that maybe we might be ..uh in company of…" the guy looks seriously fluster then it all makes sense when he looks down at Dean's right wrist…

Son of bitch Dean thinks mentally as he smiles, Greg did over hear their little conversation. Dean leans back and smiles lazily at he looks at the manager name badge "Bret" and subtly tries to hide his right wrist behind the booth as he stretches out

"Yes" Dean asked in hopes in his aloof manner he will discourage Bret and make him leave.

Which almost works (Since Bret had apologies and thought his employees was mistaken) until he glance over and at Sammy and sees the little shit smiling evilly at him and knows what's coming…..

Sam on his part is really thinking before he acts- knowing if he does this he will hate what he will sound like but oh god he can't resist- he wants to give Dean a taste of his own medicine

Sam claps loudly and squeals when he hears the word he was waiting Bret to say

"Guardian"

"My bruther' Sam reaches out to Dean

Dean gives Sam a warning look- Sam grins at him "bracelet, pretty bracelet"

Sam purposely flailed at Dean with fake baby babel and smiles.

"I'm going to kill him" Dean thinks

It's dark on the road Dean looks in the review mirror and sees Sam knock out in his car seat- in another 45 minutes they be arriving at Pastor Jim home. The whole diner fiasco was a complete cringe memory- Dean wanting to forget, he was planning to get Sam back for it. But after Sam's little plan bit him in the ass too- he is pretty sure Sam will never do that again.

After the manager found there was a Guardian in their humble establishment- the whole restaurant scenery change-from a nice quiet family, to over- excited and ready to please. Dean wanted to change their order to go but saw that made things worse-since Bret thought they did something wrong. Their table was change to what was consider a VIP room in their restaurant and then the customers wanting to take a picture not just with Dean but his little brother who was a precious "Little"

Dean gets it, it's not every day a small town not only get a little to visit but also a Guardian- they had consider themselves bless. Dean rubs his hand over his face Sammy soon learns why John and Dean keep his classification on the down low- being a hunter you cannot get your face in the public. Hunters need to keep a low profile. So he hated to do it but with Sammy help they were able to cause and electric magnet field on the whole restaurant to erase any evidence they were there (i.e. digital or video cameras). In addition, stole the Polaroid camera too; poor Bret Dean thinks.

He can see Jim's place coming up the road… well they finally made it. Dean tired and can't wait to get some sleep before tomorrow arrives.

Because he knows, Sam is going to be one stubborn little brother who likes his independence- but won't admit he likes to be taken care of too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Safe and Sound Chapter 3: New day_

Dean woke up, rolled over to his right, and quickly sat up knowing Sammy will be waking up soon and will not be happy.

Sammy begins to stir and then finally stretched, when he rolled over to his side his hand hit the bars of the crib he was in…Sam's eyes slowly open and look at his surroundings and jolted up as soon as he saw the bars.

"Morning Sleepyhead' Dean called out to Sam and walked over to him

"DEAN, What the hell!" Sam yelled at his older brother. He was sitting up on his knees facing the crib and trying to pull the bars down.

"Hey Short stuff, stop" Dean batted Sam's hand away from the rail. Sam sat down on his rump and glared up at Dean. With his hair tousled like that, wearing baby blue pajamas and his pout Sam looked adorable.

"Not short anymore I'm 5'8 and growing" Sam mutter

"Yeah, still shorter than me' Dean smirk, he reach over and pulled down the crib rails and reach for Sam. Who quickly dodge Dean and try to roll off the bed mattress from the left. But Dean quickly caught him by the waist and hauled him up.

"Dean! Quit it! I can walk!"

"Yeah I know, but let's get you change and then go downstairs to have breakfast with Pastor Jim" As Dean said this he patted Sammy bottom and that when he felt it the soft padding on his butt.

No way Sam thinks, he didn't Dean wouldn't, but as he is being laid down on the bed he realizes Dean did!

"YOU PUT ME IN A DIAPER!" Sam try to twist and get up and away from Dean.

"Sammy, behave" Dean has one hand splayed on Sam's chest holding him down.

"No Dean, I don't need to wear them anymore!" Sam tears up a bit

Dean understand where the tears are coming from; Sammy had a hard time and embarrassing time of wetting the bed at night, no matter what John or Dean try.

Sam always would end up wetting the bed at night. Had Sam been properly classified he and John would have accepted this as a little behavior and not to mention hard for a little to hold his bladder at night when in headspace mode and Sammy was very little 15 months to 24 months.

One day after Sam's 13th birthday; Sam wanted Dean to really help him break the bed wetting at night problem. He begged Dean at the time and Dean remembered that was his first time hesitating about helping Sam and wonder about Sam's classification, he was just finished testing early that day and wonder why The Center's tech didn't mention anything in Sammy' file about it.

Dean was actually the first to talk to Sam about re-testing. Not John as he had just left with Caleb on a hunt that night. He remembering kneeling down to Sam and telling him, it was okay, if he couldn't help it- maybe it was normal and they should talk to the counselors in the Center nearby?

Sam looked miffed asking Dean why they would need to talk to a Center counselor. Dean shrugged his shoulders "Maybe they missed something Sammy"

Why? What do you think they missed?

Dean wanted to be honest with his baby brother so he went for it, "I think they classified you incorrectly, I think we should think about talking to a center guardian and asked for a re-test"

"What!? Why? Why would you think they made a mistake I thought they don't make mistakes? Beside they don't re-test unless something urgent is noticeable," Sam is yelling at this point

"They normally don't re-test you are right, which is why the centers have counselors and a guardian. Guardians are more trained to see what a tech or even a doctor could have missed."

"What do you think they would have missed, I do have a high IQ Dean"

Dean pinched his nose and look at his little brother.

"Sammy, did the questionnaire asked about how well you sleep?

"Duh, what does that has do with it? Sam rolled his eyes

"What did you say?"

"I said I sleep 8hrs every day and I am well rested"

"And you mention you wake up to wet mattress or pull-up dad and I put you in?"

"What! No that personal!" they don't need to know about that!

"Yeah they do Sammy"

"NO! They would have immediately stereotype me and wouldn't have let me go on to the next part of test for adults, they would have stuck me in with the others who are crying and sucking their thumbs- no thank you" Sam had huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sammy, you know better than to judge other who have no control on who they are.' Dean sighs " The information helps them deduce what mental stability you might need in your life, so you don't have a meltdown or worse be in danger and emergency personal that are supposed to help you might make it worse if they don't treat you right the first time"

"The system is stupid' Sam argues "people shouldn't have to be permanently classified! What if you have someone classified as a Sub because of some traits; not all traits just some but they are actually pretty independent and do not need a fucking Dom 24/7 ruling their life! Making their choices!"

"I believe they would have a plan for that Sammy, if that worries you?"

"Well I don't believe they do, I think they would rather have the person choices be taken away, instead of admitting they were wrong!"

"that's would be impossible , everything gets reported to the Main board and if there was a mistake, the family or care taker would be contacted to get re-tested and all this would be in that medical news article online or the papers of a new development at the center"

"its not foolproof, I bet someone would purposely, make themselves classified differently, or the very least cheat on their test' Sam counter with a smug look on his face

Dean was hesitant to reply but he did "The test is made so no one can cheat?"

"I did it' Sam mutter under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing" Sam answered innocently "beside we are talking about you helping me not wet the bed anymore" puppy eyes in full force…

Present:

Dean looks at his little brother struggling on the bed and realization hits him. After remembering that memory and conversation

He quickly sits up Sammy, who is now just sitting in a diaper and nothing else.

"Sammy did you purposely did this to prove a point to the World Guardians?"

"What?" Sam looks confused

"Your test the first time"

Sam looked away from Dean, which proves Sam guilt. He turns his head back to him.

"Sammy"

"It's flawed Dean, the classification is faulty"

Dean sits back "Sam the center are actually there to learn and grow, it's not perfect that's why guardians are needed and assign to mediate and teach. Every new experience with new group of classification is an unique learning and actually loved experience, yes some people fall through the crack but those rare situation do get rectified and immediate care and counseling is provide. Yours for example if you had not set out to cheat

Sam immediate protested

"Ah,ah,ah Sam you cheated not actually let them see if they could have something new to look into for maybe others like you"

"Like you mention earlier, what if it's someone that does not need to be in headspace all the time. This could be a new way for them to process maybe a hunter for example."

"Maybe learn how to give them the right amount of care. For some sub treatments; but not all the time. Only when they needed it and they have control or if they don't know or they've push themselves they could maybe set up a system to help them at some centers."

Sam look down not sure how he felt, what Dean said made sense and maybe he did do something wrong. But it's still not fair that they have to do this.

"Sam you took a learning opportunity away, that could benefits others," Dean softly explains "and help the center grow too in awareness"

Sam lower his head "I'm sorry Dean, but I'm still not sorry for doing it" Sam look up chin set.

"I know you aren't and beside you did teach them in your own way, I'm pretty sure Doc already finished his report and findings and probably sent your file to the officiate office at the main House"

"Great" Sam mutters "I'm in the system now" then it hits Sam "Wait what happens now?!"

Dean looks at Sam "Well normally, you just continue living like you used to with your family except now you know your classification. If this was done at the beginning for you, your schools would be notified and certain changes would be made in your diets, exercise and arrangements.

"Arrangements?"

"Well like you know there are levels of classification "Littles" are in categories of ages and level. For example, say your test said your little state is a 3 yr. old but you're a level 2. Which means you're only in headspace 50% of the time and the other is teen/adult set mind- so arrangement likes; you still get nap times at the school, but you can still play sports with the regular kids"

This get Sam thinking of his possible future.

"So if someone is just 50% in headspace can they still go to college and get a degree and Job of their career choice?"

"Well it depends, if your 50% headspace sub, or 50% alpha , etc., etc., they work with them around that"

"So if your 50% Little?"

Dean cocks his head and looks at Sam pensively and answers

"Well they would need an agent of care assign to them, a caretaker either from the center or if there a family member who can go with them, or if the college supports "littles" they've a have day care center that has caretakers."

Sam pictures this in his head "Oh god so if someone wants to go to college and are a 50% little, they go to classes and what; go to the day care center for a "Pick me up or something"?

"Dude it's not drugs, but yes, they go if they feel the need to take a nap but need comfort, a blanket, a hug, or just maybe they need to unwind and play or just cuddle" Dean shrugs

Sam looks mortify, no one but Dad or Dean have done this for Sam, and that's only when he's mentally drained and it comes out. To have a total stranger actually treat him, "like they do", is beyond embarrassing. He going to have to lookup Stanford policies on "littles".

He gives a shudder and it's not about his possible future at Stanford, but because he's cold. He realize he's just sitting in a diaper and nothing else. He jumps off the bed and gets ready to head for the bathroom, to shower and change into some clothes. Also he really gotta go badly.

He almost makes it until he feels Dean lift him up again.

"Dean!' he starts to squirm to get loose.

"Sammy, stop" Sam stills and looks at his big brother. "Now where were you going?"

"Duh , the usual shower and dress for the day, I'm cold Dean if you haven't notice"

"I'm sorry baby", Dean forgotten how chilly the morning are in Blue Earth, Minnesota in March. He reaches on the dresser close to the bedroom door and grabs the towel he originally left there earlier. He wraps it around Sam and grabs the bundle of clothes that were underneath the towel.

Dean opens the door and proceed to walk down the hallway to the bathroom at the end. Sam had been sitting quietly on his brother's hips watching him. Until he saw, he was walking into the bathroom.

Dean, uh what are you doing?

Helping you get ready for the day" Dean set Sam down on what look like a counter but wider? As Sam look around he notice New things inside the bathroom they use at Pastor Jim's home. The counter he was sitting on; he realized was an addition what you see in public bathroom.

IT'S A CHANING TABLE! To Sam chagrin! He immediately tries to jump off as he legs dangle from the edge. Dean catches before he can even leap.

"Sammy sit still' he scolds

"No Dean I want down from here" he whines (Sam doesn't care that he's whininig)

"Sammy if you behaves I'll put some bubbles in your bath

"I don't want bubbles, I want down now" he squirms some more and realizes what he wants!

"Dean I need to go please!" He tries to jump down while Dean's hands still on him.

"Go where?" Dean looks confuse, but hold tights to Sammy hips,

Sam's gasp a bit when he feels his bladder hurt, but a small trickles escapes…

"I Need To PEE!" He blurts out, he is hoping in place while sitting and crosses his legs… It dawns' on Dean quickly

"oh Sammy, sorry baby, he quickly un taps the diaper and just as he lift Sam to help him down, Sam does one last Gasp and ….Nooooo Sam face crumples as he feels the jet stream of piss come out and all over Dean Shirt and floor! There's a stun silence and then Sam burst into tears with full on wail…

This wakes Dean form his stupor and he jumps into action

"Hey, hey, it's okay Sammy, come on baby' He sits Sam on the changing table again and actually lays him down and quickly covers him with a white fluffly towel Sam is still crying tears. Dean opens up one the little drawers on the right side of the counter, and sees what Jim had place there.

He pulls out a package and opens it up and pulls out the blue pacifier with a yellow duck on the center, he rinses it under the faucet sink. He places close to Sam's mouth and he is still sniffling and hiccupping but feels the silk of rubber on his lips and with one last hiccup opens his mouth and accepts the rubber silicone teat inside.

He starts suckling it and gets some comfort but not enough he looks up at Dean with red rimmed hazel eyes and whimpers

"Awww baby, let me cleanup a bit and then I'll hold ya" Dean reassures Sam. But Sam at the moment just wants a cuddle and cries some more around the pacifier. Dean tries to take a moment and thinks Sammy comes first of course but he standing near a puddle of pee and he's wet from his shirt and jeans thanks to Sammy's little accident.

He hears a soft knock on the door and Jim peeks his head in

"Thought I heard something, and thought you might need some help?" Jim surveys the scene and grimaces "yeah you two looks like you needs some help"

Dean shoulder sag in relief because yeah he does.

"Why don't you give this to Sam while we clean up and you…well you'll need to clean-up a bit too' Jim Smiles

Dean looks down at himself and smiles; yeah okay, it is pretty funny. He look at Jim, sees what he is holding, and raises his eyes in surprise "Oh".

Its an actual teddy bear, fluffy and light brown with Carmel glass eyes,

"where did that come from"

Jim smiles sheepishly and "well when you guys call yesterday, I remember Sam had seen this 3 months back when you guys went into town here. So I couldn't resist and well I figured it be a nice gift for Sam"

Dean smile at this nice gesture from Jim Murphy " I think Sammy will love it"

This whole time Sam had turn his back on them embarrass that Pastor Jim was in the bathroom with them and has witness his accident. He was still sucking on his pacifier, he won't tell Dean but he likes it. He was hoping Dean would make Pastor Jim go away, but then he heard the word Gift and Sam in the same sentence so he had to peek over.

His eyes go huge at the soft cute bear Jim is holding, he doesn't mean to make a sound , but he coos around his pacifier and Dean quickly looks over and smiles at him.

"Hey baby, you want to hold him?"

Sammy looks at Dean shyly and nods – Dean moves over to let Jim pass by him Sam is hesitant but he reaches his arms out and Jim places the bear in his hands. Sam smiles up at him and "tnk u" around the pacifier.

"You're welcome, how about you watch him while Dean and I clean up the bathroom"

Sam nods his head vigorously. Well that settle and before the spell breaks Jim quickly ushers Dean out to the other bathroom in his bedroom to shower and change while he get the mop and bucket plus extra towels to clean up the floor in the bathroom.

Dean takes literally 10minutes to shower, change and gets back to Sam. He sees his little brother still laying on the changing counter with the teddy bear and Jim finishing up the last of moping.

"Hey Dean" he quietly says when Dean looks closer Sam's eyes are close and he is hugging the bear. "I think my singing put him to sleep" Jim smiles over fondly at Sammy.

"I'll make pancakes while you wake him and change him"

"Sound like a plan" Dean agrees as Jim walked pass him he stops him and thanks him.

"I'm glad to do it" Jim assures Dean.

Dean is left alone with Sam again; he walks over and watches his little brother sleep. Pacifier in mouth, teddy bear in arms, Sam is truly adorable Dean thinks fondly. Before he wakes him, he walks over to the tub, starts up the water, and waits for it to heat up.

He gets the right temperature, walks back to Sammy, pulls the teddy out of his arms, set it aside and gently sits him up waiting for Sammy to stir and open his eyes.

Which he does, slowly looks at Dean with cute hazel eyes blinking adorably up at him, pacifier still in mouth. He looks confuse.

"Okay Sammy bath time" Dean unwrap Sam from the towel and picks him up. Sam lets out an undignified yelp at being naked and on his brother hips.

But its short live as Dean plops him the warm bath Sam looks up at his brother and tries to say something but it comes out all gibberish. He realizes he has the pacifier in his mouth he was about to spit it out but a part of him wants to keep it. Finally, he scowls and spits with a little force and it splash directly into the tub.

"Oops, you drop your Binky" Dean Reaches in the waters and pulls out the blue pacifier. He rinses it quickly under the faucet tub and places it aside.

He grabs the small bowel on the side of the tub and proceeds to scoop water and pour it over Sam. Sam of course puts up a fuss, reaching wildly with is arms to dislodge the bowel form Dean.

"Dean! Stop!' Don't" as he splutters and squirms

Dean sits back sighs "look Sammy the longer you fight this the longer it's going to take. Beside what is the problem, its not like I haven't given you a bath before?"

"It's different' Sam mutters

"How?"

"I'm not tired or sick" Sam looks away

Dean looks at his little brother, studying him and get it, this time Sam is aware and awake. John and him allow Sam to use the excuses in the past, when he's been told to shower, he would tell them he feels sick (ie not strong enough to shower) or he had the sleepy almost falling asleep as he was trying to get ready for a shower.

John and Dean afraid he would fall flat on his face while in the shower would just give Sam a quick bath. They been doing it for so long they didn't stop to think, that is was Sammy way of getting little time with them.

Very clever kid Dean thinks fondly at Sam. He quickly shakes out of that thought.

"Okay Kiddo, I know this different now, but how about you let me finish quick with you and you get to pick out the next activity for today"

Sam was about to protest but then stop and thought about it, he needed to go to the library today and maybe last week he could have easily just asked to be taken or gone by himself. Now, there is no way John or Dean or anyone will let him go without supervision.

"Can we go to the library?"

"really Sam, you want to read books, how about some outdoor fun? Like the park"

Sam scrounges his nose "You said I get to pick"

Dean surrenders "All right, alright" jeez; even little, you is still a geek"

Sam smiles and relax and allow Dean to give him a bath, and was having so much fun that he didn't realize when they were done, until Dean reach in and pullout the bath plug.

He look startle at Dean when he reach in and pull Sammy up in a big fluffy towel. This time they walk back into their room and he place Sam down on the bed. HE dried off Sam, then look over the new baby bag, and pulled out some outfits.

"Okay baby boy, let's see what Daddy got you" Dean placed some stuff on the bed.

Sam was ready to retort about the endearment and daddy word Dean used, until he saw exactly what kind of clothing articles was on the bed.

"No fucking way! Dean I am not wearing Training Pants! I want my boxers!"

"Well its either the training pants or a pull up" Dean firmly tells him

Sam flushes red, "Fine!" he grabs the plain blue ones no way he's wearing the childish design ones or the white ones which look more like a diaper! He grabs his clothes next until he sees the jeans are actually pull up style jeans (elastic waist band).

Sam pause for a minute, but then quickly pulls them on. He can bitch about the pants with Dean and lose more time. Or he can get dress quick and just get down to the library. The faster he can research about Stanford's policies. The faster he can formulate a plan and get the hell out of here.

He cringes at the baby blue shirt with trains on them, but at least he can wear a plaid over shirt and his green hoodie to cover up the trains design.

He slips on his sneakers and is ready to go. Until Dean reminds him about breakfast with Pastor Jim.

"Why can't we get something in Town"

"Because it would be rude Sam"

They head downstairs into the kitchen and then Sam is glad they did stay. You could smell the delicious Pancakes and bacon wafting through the air.

Sam's mouth water at smells and sight, you could see a tower of pancakes in the center of the table and a plate full of bacon next to it. He walked over fast and took a seat. Dean was right behind him.

"Wow this looks good" Dean told Jim as he prepared a plate for Sam and himself. After he cut up Sam's pancakes and drizzle syrup on them. He was about to dig in until Pastor Jim clear his throat.

Dean look up and Sam was glaring at him with an annoyed look but Jim was looking at him with a raise eyebrow and an amuse look.

"What?" he look at both of them fork half way to his mouth and frozen.

Sam rolled his eyes and Jim said "I was hoping to say grace before you shovel all this good food that was provided."

"Huh?" Dean look confused, until his brain process what Jim said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" he drops the fork.

Jim just smiles and put his hand together as he bends his head in prayer. Sam was just about to put his head down in prayer too until he spot dean twiddling his fingers and leaning back in his chair. He kicks dean leg and Dean looks over at him startle and annoyed.

Sam just nods his head towards Jim and he sees his big brother gets it and finally lower his head too. Sam does the same but at the same time think Geeze and they think I'm the baby. After grace has been said, they all dig in and enjoy the food and chatter.

Jim asked them how their last hunt went and then about Sam's school, which Sam was first got excited to tell him about his perfect GPA score and being on the honor roll of graduates until, he remembered….

Jim asked him what's wrong, Sam just shook his head meaning nothing. But Dean filled in the awkwardness

"He was elected to be school Valedictorian"

"Well that's great Sam, congratulations"

"Yeah it would be, but we left." Sam sound bitter "staying a full 2 1/2 month more was too much for Dad"

"Sam"

"No wait …I forgot, leaving and getting me tested was way more important"

I'm sure your dad had your best interest at heart Sam" Jim tries

"Sure he does"

"Sam"

"Look forget it never mind, I already arrange the high school to mail my diploma to Bobby's"

"But I thought you still had two more month of school?"

"Well seeing as old geek boy here is pretty smart, he's already finish with all the academics points you need to graduate. SO he's done." Dean explained to Jim.

"Well congratulations Sam" Jim Smiled at Sam "What next?"

Sam quickly looks down and Dean looks up confuse at Jim's question.

"What do you mean what's next?"

"Well Dean most kids like Sam get to go to college have you guys filled up any applications or thought about what Sam maybe wanted to do after high school?"

Dean actually look in embarrass not knowing how to answer the Pastor question. He look over to his little brother and knows Sam has let them know he did want to go to college after high school.

It has been one of the main argument this past year between John and Sam. But maybe now that Sam been accurately been assed, maybe John will see the safety of Sammy going to a University that has a good Day center and a great policy on "Littles"? He will wait for their dad to get back and bring it up.

Dean looks over to Sam "Hey that might be a good idea"

Sam looks up startle at Dean's answer "What?"

"I think Dad, you and I should look into all options now"

Sam was totally surpise by this, he was about to agree when a thought just hit him.

"Wait, does this has to do with me being categorize as an ABDL?!" Sam's tone was angry

Dean was taken aback by Sam' tone he thought Sam would have been happy with the news.

"SO what Last month god forbid I even brought up college to you guys, but now its ok!"

"It shouldn't had matter if I was title, Dom, Sub, Alpha or Heck even Guardian! It is my right to choose what I want to do with my life Dean!"

Before it could escalate any further the phone rang in the kitchen, Jim look at both boys before getting up and answering it.

As soon as Jim picks up the phone and holds to his ear, he just manages to get out a hello, before a loud anxious voice demands where's Sam.

"hello to you too John"

"where's Sam?!"

"He's right here with me finishing breakfast, why John what's going on?"

Jim can hear John gives out an exhale breath of relief.

"Okay, Jim please do me a favor do not let the boys leave the house fro anything until I get there."

"Hey what's wrong?

"What's wrong Jim have you had a chance to listen to the radio or the tv news at all this morning"

"Actually no it's been kind of a busy morning John, care to fill me in?"

"oh god Jim, turn on the news its better if you see"

John sounded grief stricken, he is wondering what could possibly have john sounding like that. John Winchester is a tough son of bitch and ti would really take a lot to get him this upset. Jim walks with phone in hand to the living room and turns on the TV.

He did not have to flip thru channels it was the first thing on and possibly on every channel and radio too. Because what he was seeing, was something devastating! How! Who would do such a thing!

Jim watches the news reporter standing in front of a rubble of what once a Center, and not just a center but also the one John had taken Sam to.

"OH GOD! What the hell is that!

Jim whips around to see Dean and Sam standing in the archway of the living room. He still has John on the line.

"Tell Dean and Sam to stay put, I'll be there soon in another 8hrs" (so 5pm evening Jim figures) oh and Jim, Caleb will be with me, he's hurt. I patch him up as well as I could, but we are going to need the back room of the garage you have set up there"

"Damn it John, why haven't you taken him to a hospital!"

"Hey I tired, but Kid's too stubborn and demanded to be taken to your place and threaten to hurt himself trying to escape any hospital facilities I drop him off."

Jim swore under his breath "how much blood loss?" mentally trying to calculate how much blood bags he still had in his back room fridge.

"we'll a lot like maybe a pint? But I stitched him up but I think there is infection I have been cleaning it out every hour…well when he lets me" John grumble. "Which is why I am driving like a bat out of hell to get to you"

"I could seriously use Dean's mad skill driving now, never sure how that kid cut the driving time in half."

"just get here as soon as you can john" Jim ends the call and turns to the boys who are now next to him watching the reporter who is just as shock as probably everyone in every city in the states, maybe the world.

Wondering what kind of human/monster would have attack a center…much less burn it to the ground. Especially a center that is specialty is catering to "little's re-testing"

The sheer horror is reflected on the bystanders standing close to the reporter. Jim turned up the volume and you can hear the utter disbelief in the man's voice too

"Hi all once again this tragedy happen yesterday evening, when a loud explosion was heard by nearby businesses and the sonic sound that blew out windows in some of the districts offices and business"

"The horror of this devastation is being felt around the world. Officers and federal agents are at loss for words as to who would have done such a heinous act!'" Fire Marshal and team have already concluded this was not an accident as they cannot find any faulty wiring or any evidence to support accident fire or explosion."

"This travesty will be fully investigated by the United World Guardians. With this I am regretfully to inform our viewers there were 7 lives lost in this tragedy, including that of the esteem Dr. Mathew Jacobs"

Jim Murphy turns off the Television after the announcement of his old friend and acquaintance Mathew Jacob.

Sam was stunned, he look over to his brother "I thought centers were off limits, like they had some code of ethics around the world form all types of crimes organizations and terrorist and fascist groups?"

Dean threw his arm around Sam and rub his head "they are Sammy"

"Then what was that?"

"I don't know, but the feds and a guardians are working together to find out"

Jim cleared his throat an asked to speak to Dean in private. Sam look at them suspiciously after Dean told him to go grab his bag from upstairs while he talks to Jim. Sam only nodded and ran upstairs but stop halfway and quickly and quietly walked back fast and laid down on the floor once he got to the edge of the staircase landing and listen.

"Your dad gave me a little more info about what he believes happened"

"What's going on Jim?"

"Your dad would have been here this morning, but he made a pit stop" Jim gave a knowing look to Dean

"Please tell me he didn't stop at the wreckage" when Jim didn't respond

"What he find" Dean finally asked

Jim made direct eye contact with Dean….

"Sulfur"

"why would Demons be hitting a Center?"

"I don't know, but it has your dad upset to the point where he needs you and Sam to stay inside until he gets here."

"Oh boy I promise Sam I take him to the library in town, if he'd behave"

"Well honestly I was thinking of hitting the library myself after this information, I wanted lookup some stuff before your dad gets here. Not to mention the occult book shop too. If we all go I don't see a problem with your dad"

"What kind of research did you need to do?" 

"At the moment its just a working theory, but nothing you need to worry about"

"Okay? Let me go get Sam and we'll take off"

That was Sam's cue to get up and quickly get to the bedroom, as he sprang up quietly and raced alongside the wall (less likely to make any creaking on the floor) Sam's mind was racing with what he heard.

Thank god they are going to the library, he needed to check out somethings himself. If his intuition is right, he might not have to scan Stanford's polices on "littles". But he needs a computer first.

After a 10 minute delayed with Sam putting up a good fuss about getting in the car seat. Until Dean, threaten, no library at all, a spanking plus 15 minutes of corner time.

They got to the town library blue earth county may only have a population of 65,000+ but they had an awesome library that a lot of hunters admired built late 1800's and the architecture reminded Sam of a cathedral in the Vatican.

But Sam was not here to admire the books on lore and mythology this time he headed to the computer room they had. Of course, he had to ask Dean for permission first. After Sam showed him how he could play a few games on one of the computers. A great distraction.

Sam sat at one of the computer to the right in a corner where he was in Dean's sight, But really it was an advantage for Sam as he can keep his monitor away from Dean and he can see when Dean get bored and starts to walk over.

Sam quickly hack into data files that are not yet been put on public news yet. According to the fed report they can calculate that the explosion accrued around early evening and also by witnesses who heard the explosion too, this was around 5pm.

They left the center at 2:30pm arriving at the motel at 3pm- if Dr. Jacob did what other centers did, he would only have finished dictating his report? Sam feels bad for taking advantage of a sad tragedy situation. But this might be his one chance. Looking over to Dean he saw him observe in whatever video game. He did look up and glance at Sam, Sam smile back and quickly started his research in what he knew he would find.

He log into the main headquarter center for Washington, enter his information, and waited for the normal query any business or school official had the right to investigate on potential employee or student

"Sam Winchester, DOB 05/02/83 classification: Beta"

"no way": Sam breathe out slowly, just to make sure he now actual hack his way into the United Central Motherhouse Center. This was harder and needed to make sure that none of the guardians can loop back to him. But he got through and saw no new information has been sent in the last 24hr in new classifications or re- classifications.

This was too good to be true, he can still go to Stanford, he just needs to make sure not to let Dean or dad know what's he planning until the last minute or actually until he can get a bus out there.

Sam's wheels begin turn in his brain figuring out his timeline. Registration isn't until august 20th for all new coming freshman and last possible day to show up September 1st and make the fall quarter.

This could work, the problem will only be staying sane with dad and Dean until his 18th birthday only 2 month away. And by the center and world laws legally classified as a Beta, he can move out on his own, he is legally an adult and can make sane and rational decision.

He logs out quickly and hides his trail on the computer. But he does feel bad his brother and dad will be hurt, maybe…he'll feel it out when their dad get back later. He will not mention his letter of acceptance. Just in case he needs to keep an Ace up his sleeve as the two biggest gamblers; dean and john have taught him.

Sam rubs his eyes and realizes he feeling a bit tired he look down at his watch and sees he's been on the computer for 2hrs it s 11am and 4 hrs since breakfast.

Dean has already started walking to him

"Hey buddy time for lunch and then after a nap you look beat"

Sam frowns okay yeah he was feeling tired but he's not gonna share that with Dean.

I'm good with lunch, but really Dean nap?" Sam scrunch his face up at him.

Kiddo if you don't take a noon nap you'll get irritated like you always do.

"No I don't!"

"Really?" Dean eyebrow raise

Sam face gets red with embrassemnt because he knows he does, but hats only because senior year has been tough and taking occasional break (ie napping) help him get focus again, Dean said so.

"Fine dean I'll eat my lunch and "IF" I feel tired I'll take a nap' Sam stomps away

Dean rolls his eyes because he knows he will be in for a fight with Sammy after his lunch.

They meet up with Jim in front of the occult shop he was in,

"I thought since you boys are back in town we go see Mae at her diner for lunch"

"Hell yeah she makes the best Pecan pie!" Dean exclaims

Sam just smiles and nods- he was happy to go too, except Mae always had treats for Sammy like cookies or candy or a small toy, it was really cool when he was under 10 but as he progress in age he got embarrass. He was 14 las time he was there. And John was with him and expected Sam to just eat the happy face sundae and thank her for the rocket ship balloon, like he was still 5. That was 3yrs ago, so here's hoping he's 17 going on 18 soon. Mae should know Sam is a young adult not a little kid.

They walk over to the colorful diner and get greeted by a nice girl around Sam's age. She smiles at him but then does (like all girls do) a double take when they spot Dean.

He knows his big brother is good looking and it just makes him feel like the ugly duckling next to him. In the past every time he got a crush on a girl, all it took was for Dean to stop by and the girl be gaga over him and Sam was delegated to the little brother passing notes or messages to Dean from them.

He look over at Jaime (as her nametag said) long blond hair, pulled in a ponytail, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Just once, he wish he could get the girl. She was already gabbing with Dean as she walked them over to the booth. He was about to slide in the booth when Dean asked right there for the diners "Little's" high chairs.

The girl of course squeals "Oh My god your brother's a little!" Hes' adorable!' Hs exclaims loudly and the closet patrons hear her and turn around.

Sam get mad and embarrass "really Dean! You want a repeated performance from last time. Cause I'm game if you are!" Sam challenges him

Jim looks between both boys and wonders what the hell happened last time he wonders and before he can try and calm the situation he hears a loud voice clamoring for attention.

"Here, here, What's the all this fuss about yelling going on my place" Mae calls out

"Jaime! Go mind the front area like told you to girl!" And the rest of ya'll you want to continue eating her ya'll mind yer business"

She turned around and smile big at Jim and the boys

"Well lord almighty it's Sam and Dean look at you two how you've grown!"

"Land sakes boys, give me a hug!' she exclaims

Dean leans in and gives her a side hug and Sam looks at her hesitantly and slowly walks up to her.

"hi" he says quietly

'Mmm Hmm" she answered right back at him arm crossed her chest.

"Now what's got your little brother upset' she looks over at Dean

"why are you looking at me as though this is my fault?"

"Because it usually is" she responded calmly

That got Sam to laugh a little

"okay now there my baby" she smile

"Not a baby!' Sam stomps his foot again for the second time "why does everyone insist to treat me like a baby"

Dean looked perplex at Sam's statement "Sammy did you forget, what your prescribed treatment after getting re-tested?"

Now Mae looked amused "my stars is that what got you in twist honey, ain't nothing wrong being a little in fact it fit you to a tee"

"Well according to the center files, I am a Beta, so you can quit with the coddling' Sam snaps

"Samuel Winchester that was rude" this is time is was Jim and Jim was never angry or used that tone of voice with Sam unless it was warrant it and Sam knew it was warranted now. He cringed.

"Mae I am so sorry for Sam's behavior, its been a long day with fro him and I am pretty sure he just a little fussy because he hungry and tired."

Samuel you will apologize to Mae and behave, is that clear or I will be speaking to your dad when he gets here"

Sam looked down "I'm sorry he mumble

"Sammy!" this time it was dean

He looked up quickly "I'm sorry Mae"

"No worries child I get it, sometimes it's hard, ya know when my nephew got his classification, he was dead set against it too, it took him awhile but after his own research and the love of his life he got better at it." She wink at Sam

Sam just nodded not wanting to stir the pot again but boy did he wanna.

"okay how about some burgers and fries for my favorite customer and meanwhile would you like some milk and cookies while you wait and a slice of pecan pie that I just made so fresh from the oven"

Dean's mouth water at the sound of the pie, Sam waited to make eye contact with Mae and she caught it.

"what wrong sugar?"

IF you don't mind, please; may I please have the cobb salad with side of fruit and a glass of cranberry juice" Sam smiles and had his hand twisted in his shirt as he asked her.

"Of course Honey anything you want" she left them and this time they all sat in the booth without further incident.

But Dean was going to asked Sam what did he mean when he said he was still legally classified as a beta?


End file.
